


In Alfheim College

by Fenrispro (Reinamarieseregon)



Series: ilkar in alfheim [1]
Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, The Chronicles of the Raven - James Barclay, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinamarieseregon/pseuds/Fenrispro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have been posting on FF net. This was my project before Zev/Fen lols<br/>Set before the Tales of Asgard events: where the elves are instructors in the Asgard and Alfheimr Academy for practical magic and skills.  This is one of my Most passionate projects across chronicles of the Raven- where hot Ilks comes in chap 10 and Faradei from the last episodes of Avengers<br/>and a nice ALgrim</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**In Alfheimr College**

 

**Chapter 1 Reslin's Orientation**

I was late for my first day at the Alfheimr academy. Damn it! My father had made me take my baby brothers to bathe, and some stupid chores. Yea that was our stupid family value, work to the last minute. Before I ran off I got the earful of make our village proud! Blah blah, I muttered to myself. Still my mood was adrenaline, I was going to be independent and look at some hot Elves over there! Whole new culture. I looked frantically for the pickup point at a huge field. Pegasi were taking off. Just as I reached a blue Pegasus, "Wait for me!" Braun my determined rival and longtime thorn in the side, leapt onto its back and took off. The fluttery feather sound was strange, I expected silent wings.

Braun made a monkey face. I shook my fist. I hoped Elves didn't penalize tardiness.

Luckily I had decided to pack only the necessary amount of things, one bag so I had plenty of stamina to run. "Please please wait for me!" How was I to hitch a ride to another Realm? Without a pegasi? Oh man!

Then a nose nudged my shoulder. An orange Pegasus with rainbow colored mane snorted in a friendly manner. "Hello girl! May I?" It was necessary to be kind to your mounts. She bowed one leg for me to mount up. The horse took off though I was not a lightweight.

"Oi Res you're going too?" called Mira my best friend.

"Woohoo! Yay I can't wait to see the cute race of special beings!" I beamed. Mira rode upon a pure white Pegasus, a placid male. Due to farming experience I knew which were male and female. This was a rare chance, I could enroll as this was the reward from an Elf. He was saved by my father from starvation, turned out to be some Lord or duke. Fully sponsored, food lodgings and a stellar education! It will be six terms before we break for the holidays, but I wasn't gonna be homesick. _Alfheim has always been my dream destination!_ Riding on this girl was already an achievement!

Mira was rich, brill and expected to deliver results.

Then my huge bubble of ecstasy burst- my horse decided to bank sharply and stop midflight. I met the ground, headfirst! Felt my bones give way but I had no pain. My pack dropped like a stone. I cursed and sat up.

"Oh dear! Are you hurt? Poor child!" a lilting voice asked, as a firm hand supported me up. one hand rested upon my head. I looked up. Warmth like the sunrays, brilliant golden locks and angular face with sharp ear tips. I swooned. A Light elf! Wow, I've dreamed of this moment. My heart would not stop.

"Are you alright?" he repeated with the lovely accent. I shook my head, my face hot. The handsome guy wore a flaming red and white robe, helping me up. Somehow his name was Hallien, that got through and the rest was buried in my buzzing head. He would be my most helpful and reliable escort during my time here. "Come to the infirmary. Falling like this could mean serious repercussions. And you don't feel it, which worries me…." He was continuing.

I nodded. Nothing hurt anymore. "Thanks, Sire. I've always been clumsy. Not to worry, I'm tough." He chuckled. Others were standing in some assembly with the students in the square. The day was partly cloudy. Pegasi landing strutted to a meadow. Thousands of his brethren with all colors of hair were busy. Hallien's hands were warm, emitting a light glow as he examined me. I sat on a table. Another physician, short and young looked at me in amazement.

"I believe you're fine. Completely." He had a soft voice and his green eyes were large in his boyish face. I said umhm. Both stared at me entranced. Hehe. Most of us weren't weaklings.

"Oh no, what am I supposed to do? We get picked or we pick a tutor, or master?" I hadn't read the handbook. Only that we were to be here by 9.30am but now it was already 10.15! Bloody late! I scrambled to get up.

"Relax, you are… Reslin. I see. (looked at my nametag) you will first be divided into batches and do a simple test. There're main form classes, with many of you and also each person has an instructor. According to specializations. I will be in the Magical arts department, hope to speak with you soon. I'll lead."

He walked me to the place where the head was giving a speech of welcome. The Academy rose mahestically in a wide circle structure, ivory with flashy windows. We were given a tour, and later split further into some groups. Mira stayed close by with some of the people I had seen. I noticed a certain dark figure, wearing black too, with burning amber eyes and flowing white hair watching us. Huh? I rubbed my eyes.

Nope not dreaming. What was he doing here?

Mira hissed. "So I heard you got close to a cute Elfie already? Hehe what's his name?"

She'd got to be joking. "It's an embarrassment, he Saw me fly off and land flat on my face I could have died right there! Hm I'll point him out to you later." I hoped also I wouldn't need to be selected by that dark fellow. He was regal, hands behind his back and spoke to a fair elf. That was the point, everybody looked white! Except him.

"Seen that man? He's… um a dark drow." I whispered.

Mira trembled. "Ya I've heard of how ferocious they are warrior class, wolves summoners, black alchemy, raising dead and so on. Levitation."

Oh. I didn't feel scared, though I should be. Just, surprised and why… next, we would break for a meal, rich in flavors.

We did a simple written test about ourselves. "Please write your subjects of preference on these blue forms. It is fine if the decision of the main branch of your studies goes later… you have up to a month to change it" Ok awesome! I wrote 1. Science animals as I had major interest in this. The words melted in as I inked it into the paper, as a calligraphy. 2nd: magic casting basic level, my fam. wanted me not to be violent and all that, eugh. I was going to learn this too, or it'd be so boring studying only written. 3rd: maths. I added in healing arts so I could maybe see Hallien later on. I'd try to make some wounds so he'd come to me.

I wasn't surprised at my lack of pain. We always had Mending skill, a passive ability though I didn't know why. At first grade, I had smashed the glass to save a bird falling outside. Then I jumped out and landed safely. My blood was only a little. of course kindness went unrewarded and I got detention for busting a hole in the expensive windows. The adults hollered, " FOCUS RES! You're second after your smart elder brother, for gods' sake. Don't disgrace us! Go learn something valuable, brute strength is useless."

All of us could go to our dorms, two to a room unless you were mega rich and had one room to yourself. The orientation was done in a flash. Everyone of us would get a main guide and personal mentor. In other words, a hot guy Elf to play with!

Private sessions would consist of just one or the most 2 pupils so the mentors would concentrate on grooming us. Mira had put maths first, her favorite, 2nd languages of Asgard (that was my fourth choice after healing), and something else. I could learn languages quickly, it was dullto me. Our other pal was Kruz a sensible boy who didn't act childish. He had chosen Science, art sketching and toolmaking. Maybe we'd be in the same formclass.

Most time would be spent with the personal mentor. I hoped mine wouldn't be merciless and evil.

After breakfast, we would go the formclass first to find out the results. The two of them were Lariel a pale frosty woman with blue lips. She was more friendly than Irian a sullen longeared summer elf. He was teaching history. He just folded his arms. I waited for the slip of paper with my name. I was called. Braun sat on either side of me. Braun chuckled. I opened the slip, the venue was printed, and then the name: Algrim Kerestial.

It was a nice, albeit, grim serious name. hmm wondered how he would look like. Braun got Lariel. We had cellphones charged by solar power and were allowed to text with them only outside class. Calls would be quite expensive. I didn't plan on calling back, as my family didn't have a phone either. I would write back.

I got a text from Mira, when we were split for other briefings. **Hey who u got?**

**Algrim. U?**

**Oh god! That's him, the drow! That black guy, oh shit.**

**What?** I almost dropped my phone. How the heck did she know that? We met outside the library stone chairs. She grabbed my arm. _I KNOW about him! He's the advisor to King Odin and Thor and Loki. He's famous._ If she didn't use her inner voice, she'd be shouting. I shrugged.

"Hm I don't know if I can switch. Never mind. Who's yours? So happy."

"Faradei!" she sang dancing. "He's soooo hot. He'll come later but I don't mind the wait. We're getting someone else meantime. I hope you survive, Res," she said. Never mind, I was mentally prepared, though remembering his physical and hostile form I was still nervous. I got into the library.

"Hi can I read about the drow, the Svartálfar?" I had copied the norse words. She gasped.

"Pardon me?" she looked shocked.

I repeated dully. The woman asked me to wait, she ran through the cards, still the card system. The most informative book with pictures, so I opened it. The first picture was of a fanged angry elf dark as pitch. Traits: fierce, honor, agile,tricky, enemy to Frostgiants and some refugees in Asgard….

I want to meet Algrim without fear! The time was 2pm. Again I'm going to be late! Why am I so screwed up? I had lost track of time and was inside the huge library. Finally I hit a shaft until it gave way. Forget the main entrance. Then I rushed.

The guy's study according to the little signs, was located on the highest floor. I didn't pant. Cloaked in shadows. Only a single magic purple orb lighted the stairway outside. Before I knocked, the double doors swung open silently facing inwards. "Hi I'm Reslin, sorry I'm late, Sire? Master? " I tidied my hair. "Hello?"

I must be in the wrong place. I peered into the general inkiness of the room. Somehow I made out a desk in the centre. Algrim could also read in the dark? Impossible. Surely he'd need a bit more light. Helllloooo, I thought.

"Ah yes here." He was behind me! I jumped and turned around. Only his white locks and brows were visible. I couldn't tell if he was angry, too soft. I braced myself. "I have been reading about you, my student. Come, take a seat."

Just as I wondered how to, as I felt blinder than a bat here. His cool hand took mine firmly… the room was then brightened slightly by some orbs. Now I made out a soft cushioned chair and one more, set ready. The file with my name was open, on an ornate desk with gargoyles on one leg. I gulped.

The entire room was painted a light color. I sat down, fingers pressing the cushions. Yay! I almost leaned back to sleep. Algrim stood in front, his chair untouched which reminded me to be alert. I kept my eyes trained on him, he was very slim, wearing a simple blackgrey and lacey collar. His skin was the same pitch, I couldn't figure where his clothes began… stark white hair fell past the shoulders. No elf cut hair. Even his lips, the only exquisite color of his eyes a bright amber regarded me with curiosity.

Oh yea how do I look? I'm a raven haired slightly plump girl about six feet with boots (now I'm shorter without those) and my hair is always messy. I felt like an ugly animal. He smiled a little. I focused on the numerous books on the shelf behind him, and then I noticed his elegant hands were crossed on the top of the chair, clasped loosely. Nails were sharp. I imagined him tearing into flesh. _No no don't think._ A breath was taken. "Can I ask you some questions?" he spoke quietly. In the split second I shifted my gaze, the elf was in the chair now. His legs were crossed.

The only drow I knew about was Drizzt do'urden, from a fiction. The guy was a warrior and friendly. The info from the library reading loomed menacingly. But I forced it back.

"Errr…. Okay." I muttered, stuck out my hand. Algrim cocked his head quizzically. Oh they probably didn't shake hands for tradition. But as I moved my hand back embarrassed, he clasped mine once. His grip was warm. I blinked. "I'm- stunned. To get you," I croaked.

Didn't know why I said that! I'm a dolt! I should at least try to be kind to a black guy even if he's weird and scary…. Crap! Mentally I slammed myself against a brick wall.

Algrim did not speak for sometime. He seemed to be considering this. Then he replied honestly, "I see. I suppose seeing me, a dark elf among the others, is frightening. People have mentioned that. Which is your preference to be called, Reslin Q'restia Phoebe Andriel?"

I smiled, nobody had ever read out my full name so formally, with reverence! All of his pronunciation was precise. My teacher had a faint accent, like the Light elves and yet different. A text came through in my pocket.

It was electric, yet fun to be talking to this drow. Haha he was not upset by my lateness. Phew! "You can call me Res, or Ray everyone does. The rest are my father's and ancestral names much too long."

Algrim underlined it and introduced himself. I need not call him Mister or Master or surname. Just his name sufficed. He had lived here in this Realm for years. But he didn't say why he was here. Where his family or his real home could be… I burned to ask, as I half listened to what he touched on, about subjects and life here. Algrim seemed openminded. I forgot about the books' info and relaxed.

"Are you, have you always lived here?" I asked.

He nodded, opening his right hand palm up. "Yes. I have another home in Asgard, where I am needed. Here, your interests are animal science, Magic basic level. May I know what that is supposed to mean?"

"I hope to do something more, um practical and be graceful. I mean I like books, but it'd be a good balance."

Then he wanted to know, "What are your expectations of me? Before we proceed?"

What did I….. blank. I watched how long his black ears were, tips and almost nice to touch them. I laughed nervously. "I'm fine with anything. Really, fireballs would be cool to use. Like self defence and those purple thingies flying. They're so cute. And, um science is my favorite area coz I am on a farm back home. I like the animals."

Algrim's eyes were larger at this moment. The pause went on for longer but I had said my piece. It was comical that here I am, expecting this drow to growl and holler at me. Everything he said is so soft and calm. I doubt he had a huge temper…

He closed his eyes slightly. "All right, I understand. This is good Reslin. I used to have only male students. Perhaps it shall be a different method. Hm… I prefer a calm quiet environment like this and to be respected. In order to know about magic, I wish to assess if you have the potential and ability to. It requires a certain level of mathematics. How much do you know?" His tone was stronger now and the questioning level had increased.

I seemed to have to answer to a lot of stuff. Sigh. "I know how to count eggs, apples. Before in school sometime ago, I don't do well. Really? I have to?" I pictured being swarmed by numbers on all sides. I definitely agreed, calm and quiet were wonderful and nice. On my realms we were always screamed at or hit. Then it meant this guy would try to be nice to me.

Algrim smiled wider, his sharp canines showed more. I danced between worry and happy. He made a prayer gesture. "Yes, it is real. I am pleased to be here with you. Now, I will start. I have a short paper prepared, as a general gauge of your level. Feel free to ask, since you're new here and I will help you with the documents." I inwardly groaned and smiled.

He invited me to sit at his desk. Eight questions on the paper, then Algrim disappeared. Huh? The light was better to read with. It was a mix of maths and language questions. I chewed my pen. The 4th one was an essay, bigger white space provided- please write what you want to know more of (for freelance discussion). There were some multiple choices. **I am keen to learn more of this place, and elves, lore, culture and religions. But I also have to do some maths and science which my father wants and expects me to do so. (decided not to talk about the arguments we had) I like magic, want to have some other talent… I think my only skill is physical brute force. Because I do not get hurt.**

Hmm would Algrim mind if I wrote back something. What is freelance…? I skipped the equations knowing nothing about those and did what I could. Then my phone vibrated again. Ack, I can't answer now. Looking around, he was gone.

I peeked at it under the table. **Hey u ok? Are u dead?** And: **Is Al torturing u? Luv fara's pal, he's so cute! I smiled and pressed a few to reply…**

"Is that a phone I hear? That tapping?" that voice cut the silence. Algrim? As an 'Al' I couldn't picture that. Hehe.

"Sorry." I pricked my ears trying to see where he was coming from. The other corners were still shadowed. "I am almost done." The curtain lifted in the far end of the room and he moved. Pale hair was tied back now. Algrim was in green shift, different design. He could hear me from there!

Evenly, the elf said, "I would appreciate if my student does not use a device when I am here. Today I don't wish to be angry. I happen to read your mind. It's humorous." The drow was directly behind me and my hairs prickled. Oh dear this meant every single thought I had just popped up with had been received. I filled up number 8 and pushed the paper to the centre.

"I won't. hm I don't know how to do the rest. Sorry."

I watched him reading, standing beside me. He felt warmer. "Look. For this you can open the brackets. That's the rule, and…." Explaining with a pencil, Algrim drafted at the side. I followed accordingly. He browsed the rest and nodded. He did look nice in green, in the light. It somehow softened his age and scare factor. I attempted to block my mind. Also, I noticed he wrote with his left hand but his script was beautiful and not awkward. Magic-users normally write like that. Cool!

"Thank you. I find this rather helpful, and I will think about how to conduct lessons. Are you more of a practical approach person, or do you like notes and reading up?"

 


	2. Mystery of dark elves

Chap 2: Mysteries of Darkelves

 

“I’m definitely a practical hands on type.” I declared without hesitation.   
He inscribed that. Watching the serenity of his disposition, I mentioned, “Please don’t get into my head. I…am not comfortable.” 

Algrim frowned. Ice froze me. I thought he was mad now. “But it is so loud, even a deaf man will be able to receive those thoughts. Close your eyes.” I felt him holding my hands up and a tickle curled somewhere from my face to my mind. So sleepy.

Oh what’s going on?  
I’ve placed a wall so it won’t sound so loud. At the moment, your voice Reslin is like a beacon to any elf. Hopefully I won’t hear and get everything now. Is that all right?   
His voice in my head resonated as a chime…   
“Yea cool. Thanks.”   
Algrim woke me up calling my name. Then he leaned back giving us some personal space. “Welcome. You may consult me for any concerns, do not worry about anything. I really enjoy interactions with young people,” he added quite enthusiastically. His voice sounded brighter than he had the whole time.   
I responded with my best forced grin. Score for making my positive mark! “Ah okay. Where do I find more paper? May need to write home.” I looked around. Algrim went to a drawer and showed me where the stationery was and two books, one blank and one with lines. 

The drow’s fingers pressed to his nose bridge. “Anything else I forgot, oh. The documentation of progress is done every 4 weeks.”

I frowned. “Meaning whether I pass or fail?” So not looking forward to that part! The parties and fun and cute guys came first. Hehe.  
He remained silent, and his brows were drawn. I changed the way I put things. The doubt cleared. “I am sorry, this is a new style of speech. In a manner of speaking this pass and fail. I am sure it will be fine. I would be positive. Did you have trouble finding your way here? I was worried.” I analyzed his tone if Algrim meant to care or was he bluffing? 

“I got lost.”  
“I see.” So he opened the door and waved his hand, whispering. The dark hallway glowed. “Look, there’s always the purple lights which you are fond of. It is my study. I keep it dark so it doesn’t hurt my eyes.” Oh yea that could be why Algrim left when he made it brighter for me. I nodded, wow! They seemed to dance around us. He was so talented! His genuine concern reflected. 

“I mean, um I couldn’t come out from this big library.” I admitted. “I didn’t want to make a fuss and all, so I stumbled around and finally got out.” The elf listened patiently and invited me to sit down.   
“Which one?” I described the vastness and the sleepy woman but omitted reading about his race’s horrors and all that.. “Ah you do like to read.”   
I wondered how much time had passed, but the only source of it was my cellphone. And he would confiscate this time, if I used it to check. I did like him, he was eccentric, shadowy but kind and patient. Then he walked to another table with an hourglass thingie. The sand ran out and he turned it over. I used to love things like that. “I want to understand you more, since we will spend a fair bit of time together. There’s a lot of time left.”   
What? I had been all ready to run out to freedom. The sunshine and fresh air would be great. It would seem abrupt and rude if I did that so I came back to sit at the sofa. I tuned back to what he was conveying…   
“In a bigger class, I will be strict. Some can be rowdy and undisciplined. Now, would you like to have a snack?”   
Super formal, I wanted to chill but elves have a knack for making things process based. Maybe I could reason that- hey it was cool to make it short. Ahha.   
Then I imagined a beef dripping with blood. “Er, no.” I felt queasy. 

Algrim stopped. He had been looking for something. “I thought I have been clear.Why are you afraid?” his tone was bruised and almost sad. I winced. “I am not going to hurt you. I am a vegetarian. Why do you think all of us are savage?” He sighed. 

I couldn’t and didn’t dare to answer. I felt bad, he had shown kindness to me. Why did I think of rubbish like that? I looked at his lovely ears and thought, I’m sorry. I’m a silly dolt ok. Pray he didn’t insist where I obtained the information.   
He took a square box and opened it, in front of me. Some sort of pralines, dairy, dark choc and of many shapes.   
“Don’t be shy. Take more. I cannot finish them all.” Algrim said gently. 

He chewed one piece. Comfortable silence. I did want to take a few more as the box was open still. However, back home we were forbidden from taking a lot of excess food. Dad’s voice on that resounded.   
“I’m not scared of you. Sorry that it seems that way. I don’t know why my mind is like this.” I went on, carefully. “That’s why I’m clumsy ya know. The adults back home will be shouting at me. Hehe.” I smiled.

Algrim watched me quietly. There was no judgment in his expression. He took out a pitcher and poured a cup for me. “I won’t raise my voice. Be free to do what you like. The only two things I requested just now are fair enough. You have made friends?” 

I drank from the cup. I didn’t know if I wanted to go there about personal stuff. Mira was worried about me. Where to hide myself so I could… “I need to relieve myself. Where’s the bathroom?” I stood up. He told me to turn right. Naturally he adjusted the light brighter. I closed the door.

Wrote: no I’m fine. He’s cool. I’m asked what I want. lol. But cant use hp  
I took my time. The bathroom was clean and modern, a small mirror, washing lotions, cleansing bottles, general fragrance. 

 

When I came out, Algrim didn’t try to engage me again. He was reading a file of something else. Time was going to move damn slowly. I touched his shoulder.   
He was pleased I wanted to talk and paid attention. “Oh yea you taught boys? Isn’t this place for girls as well?”

“Ah yes mostly males study here. The women used to attend another place. There has been a change of plans.” He waited. 

I was doing well, yay!   
“So what is the difference teaching me and a boy?” He went quite still, I supposed that was a trait I had to take note of.   
“Oh, almost everything. Boys are active and want to make things happen. Mostly they like to fight and get into combat. Thor and Loki for example, having different characters meant a lot of conflicts. Frankly they can be tiring to manage. Well, at least I won’t have that sort of problem anymore now.”   
He was making a joke! How old could Algrim be? Decades or centuries? But my maths sucked so I decided it was okay. Hopefully there would be powerpoint. Later I’d be able to find out how the others conducted lessons. Hope I can attend some Lightelves’ lessons! Hallien is funny. And cute.

“I want to know, um are my grades too suck to learn magic?”   
He processed it with a stressed look. I changed it to did I pass? “Hm not too bad. I always believe people can improve, and potential is there. I like the essay you did. What is suck?” 

I rubbed my chin. Defining the word without vulgarity was tough. “Hehe, I mean really bad. Extremely poor. Sorry.”

He nodded. “Ah. A bizarre term. You have a huge family?” Algrim queried.   
I noticed his pointies twitching and almost laughed. The hourglass dropped its last. He wrote on something and changed the full sand to the top again. Why didn’t he just have a normal clock?  
“Yea I do. It’s annoying. (he smiled) How long is this private session?”   
The dark elf averted his gaze to somewhere behind me. I had the instinct that I had been   
Tactless again. Moving his fingers, one had a bandage. “Oh dear what happened?” 

“An accident. Wait, I wish to give you these. Then you can write letters.” He gave me more stationery. “I will see you later at the main class, six of you. Goodbye.” Algrim was monotonous again and the icicles were back. I nodded ok. Funny he felt hurt at my wish to leave, and yet his mood shifted so quickly.  
I could avoid the questions for another day! 

“Hey where’ve you been?” Mira hugged me. “I thought you got killed.” Now was common breaktime before the big class. Some days we would have outdoor activities.  
We got a chance to see all the handsome pale races eating too. They all looked the same.  
“No I wouldn’t die. Algrim was quiet, mysterious, nice though. He’s not fearsome.”  
I chuckled. 

“Faradei is lovely! He talks so eloquently about animals and passion, I love him!” Abigail, her new pal. I smiled. Normally I would fall silent if another person came into our circle. I didn’t feel that I could have her to myself. Sigh. They pointed him out, only thing distinguishing was a golden bow and his hair was wetter. Faradei spoke Elvish, mostly he’d teach tracking skills and range combat. His only studying stuff was toolmaking. Ah. 

They got engrossed with Algrim again and quizzed me what I did. “Oh yea, we… talked. I got a short paper thingie, and it was not bad. Though it’s dark and stuff, I felt okay.” 

“Wow so brave!” Haha. Come to think of it, my teacher had the burning intensity and depth that these light elves lacked. I could not condemn him after that special time and how he had forgiven my rudeness. Mira would come with me to the class later, Sciences. “Oh nooo I will die! Cept that I love maths.”

Abby was going to Juviel. She had written unknown so that was where they sent them. “Don’t worry. Algrim is… not cruel. He is more like serious and quiet.” I liked the chocolates. Usually I told her everything, but I kept it secret. “Ah we can’t use cellphones, I tried to answer you early but he heard me and was irritated I used it. Be careful.”  
Mira moaned. 

She hated rules. Being rich she was used to having her way. 

 

We got there early. Nothing much to do. Four of us so far, the other 2 MIA. Wondered if the drow would explode. He mentioned his difference of being stricter in classrooms and bigger lectures.

Punctually Algrim stepped in like a ninja. The others gasped. Skin dark as coal, he wore a meridian long robe with lots of buttons, his hair was loose. He wore a chain, or maybe I hadn’t noticed it on his throat before. He arranged the books on the desk. Our other pals were a boyfriend with his girl. They were chittering. He cleared his throat and said in conversational tone, “I trust this is the right place for physics and chemistry. Good day to all of you. I know I look quite different from most of my colleagues. My name is Algrim.” 

Sigh, no slideshows or weaving magical stuff. No remote either. Some murmurs of assent while I remained silent. Algrim let his gaze pass over each of us briefly. As I had known, he put forward his expectations and wishes of not whispering among ourselves while he was teaching, that we could and should feel free to ask if we were in doubt.

 

I glanced at my mates: Mira looked as if she’d pee her pants and she was clutching the table. Her thoughts buzzed, no no no, don’t pick on me. Please please please. Oh I doubt the no interruption rule didn’t apply to inside right? I sent her reassurances.   
The drow opened a file, leaning back on the desk. “Rather than checking against the list, I wish to attribute each person to memory. Shall we begin by telling us about yourself? Anyone can start first.” Then he smiled faintly. Waiting patiently for ages was their strong point. 

The boy ploughed ahead. “I’m Julian, I like physics especially for the miracle of technology and how important it is to everyday life. I’m 18 and from Terciel. I have one brother and 2 sisters. Since I like the special realm of this place, I wanted to come. Elves are wiser than people.”

Wow so confident! I doubted I could sound so chatty and stable.  
“I see. Thank you, Julian. Terciel is a vast Realm with all the beautiful systems and precious stones. We try our best, having been through several long lifetimes. Joy and sorrow often complement one another.”   
Julian grinned. The drow glanced at me and I thought he’d ask me to go next. Then he suggested, “ How about Mirabel? How do I pronounce your surname?” I could read the immense curiosity and richness of Algrim’s tone. This was his favorite topic. He had wanted to know my background too.


	3. CLose to home

Chapter 3 Close to Home

 

My friend managed not to squeak in protest. After taking a deep breath, she went very fast, “Hi, you can just call me Mira for short. That’s D’colligeniz Per-foa-lia-xin, sorta species of rare hybrid flower. I’m er- youngest in my family, my mum runs a shop. Sells many sorta stuff, and it’s just my sis and me. Love science.” 

He paused to write. She swallowed. Now he had direct eye contact. “How beautiful. Where are you from?” his voice was a murmur. 

“Oh a minor planet close to Earth, Galaxia. Some people are also farmers there.” She had an intense fear of dark elves, this had to be super hard. I forgot why, something traumatic had happened as they made a business trip and got attacked…   
. He seemed to be listening intently then he replied, “Okay, Mira. I feel your probes quite strongly. Hm Earth is Midgard that’s what we call it here.”

The remainder of the both of us felt reluctant to open our mouths. It felt lame, I already said some stuff before when we met. Also an essay. Surely not. Though he didn’t stare at me and I could hear my heart beating and his soft respiration, an answer formed  
I really would like to hear your voice. Kindly do it for me. 

I looked at the others and smiled. Julian responded, with his dark spikes and bright eyes he was cute. His girlfriend had a pointy long nose and dark mocha lipstick. Birdee I thought! “Hey I’m Res, short for Reslin. I have 3 surnames going way way back. Andriel is my aunt’s name actually. I’m also from Galaxia and Mira’s my best friend. My reason for coming here is to learn magic and how to be more.. scholarly.”   
Algrim was delighted, his ambers glittered and his ears twitched. “Wonderful. Now, young lady what’s your story?” He gestured elegantly.   
I zoned out during her long story. She was just Birdee to me, with that long nose. Haha.

 

He clarified our worries of his heritage. This time he sat down at his desk. “Everyone has a fear. I understand that you don’t meet my kind regularly, and wonder if I will actually hurt someone. I don’t gain anything by causing pain to another being. My friends, the Light elves are good allies. They have been kind to me when I felt misunderstood. I will not go into the long history of what transpired, but it has changed my outlook on life. Not all drow are bloodthirsty and menacing warriors. People have asked if I am a vampire, I am not. I am a magic- caster which is my main passion. And I believe that logic assists in doing that. So, do you all feel clear about this?” 

Julian replied, he was the only one speaking, that he didn’t mind at all. Algrim smiled.  
Then we were to copy notes as he explained basic concepts. The theory of Relativity, not a very lively subject. He enjoyed explaining them one by one, but we were falling asleep.   
The only thing that kept me awake was studying the unusual patterns on the front of his robe. I just noticed the sleeves he wore in private had gone and they were muscular arms. Algrim was not a beefcake, quite slender. 

At some point, he remarked calmly, “I hear a tone. Didn’t I explain that cellphones should be used outside of the class only?” someone had done so again. I think it was Birdee. Algrim went very still and stared. Her wing began sprouting out from behind. The tone was beeping. She muttered an apology. 

My gosh, she expects him to be impressed or shocked by some transformation? Julian and her had been whispering from time to time as well. The ice seemed to be growing around the two of them. Algrim did not shout or get physically angry. Birdee blinked innocently.   
“The reason is that I find it difficult to think when I hear that. It is a problem I wish to avoid. All right?” His pitch was normal and assertive.

“Sir we’re very sorry. This won’t happen again,” Julian replied and nudged her. 

“I hope so.” He closed his eyes, vexed and returned to the desk to look at something.   
I felt sorry for him, he was so polite and wished to carry out his responsibility. Why couldn’t they simply obey? Birdee’s wings were fully sprouted and she was trying hard to squeeze them down. Algrim walked to her desk and touched her shoulder, whispering something. 

She sighed. He told us to continue with the questions on the board. I peeked. The girl’s stuff were gone and she seemed subdued. He was at the back of the classroom I think and peeking, near the window. He had a dreamy expression. Peace and quiet.  
“Feel free to ask. Maybe if I am not actually there, some won’t feel so nervous.” For Mira. She gulped. 

Running footsteps and two people stopped and peeked in. uh oh. They were panting.   
Algrim was somewhere behind me and Mira, from the rustle of cloth. He said dryly, “You must be Angelica and Kirea. Did you notice the time?”   
They looked remorseful. He allowed them to sit down. Later he needed to talk to them in private. One of them couldn’t move her zip at her bag.   
He placed a sheet and pencil on her desk. 

Angelica really had shimmery butterfly wings. And Kirea was a blue pixie, shorter than humans. They were both luxuriously-dressed. Algrim stated, “When you are done with the work, you may go. No homework for today.” 

I thought I heard him speak into my head- Reslin are you all right?  
Yes I am. He did not glance my way so it could have been my imagination. Julian and Birdee raced out. We did too, but before we made it round the corner, “Mira! Please stay awhile. I cannot understand what you wrote.” 

She cursed and made a face. Aww. I went ahead to the dorms. Wow! This was such a contrast to the genuine affable side in private. My privacy for thinking was being violated!  
Students have free periods in between, though we have to fulfil a certain amount of lecture time and tutorial time. For some subjects there are no exams, especially the minor modules like toolmaking and sports. Certain magic casting will be assessed according to level.

Half an hour later, Mira trooped in throwing her stuff down. “Sucks crap! I’ve to do them over, I’m smart and expert with those stuff. He said the way I put things is (air quote) not substantial and needs more organization.” She posed.

I almost laughed. “Shh, he can hear. The ears!”

“I Know! More lecturing about developing my potential, importance of making an impression, euugh. He will like to talk to me again next time. Succcks.”  
I smiled. “Aw Mira chill. He said that to me too, during the first one on one session. Al is concerned and somber that’s all. I hugged my pillow. We had pillow fighting for a while until night snacks arrived. That is to feed people who missed dinner and have high metabolism. Tonight’s one consisted of milo and sweet biscuits. The biscuits offered were special kinds with unique tastes not found on our own Realms. Secretly, I was looking forward to Algrim’s personal coaching. I wanted to know more about other races, this was a chance!   
I had a lot more paper, for writing home. I began setting aside a section for my own diary musings. Then I fell asleep. 

*****  
Faradei had returned from questing, so students could go watch him. He was stringing bows for people to try, blue eyes, smooth flaxen hair, brighter than the light. These outdoor sessions were huge, more than thirty kids, so there were others to supervise. I barely remembered who was who. I liked the tracking and hunting skills briefings. 

I wondered if Algrim came out for walks. How bright and glaring the sun would be, but how would he get fresh air? I pondered about that. Some kids asked him to sign autographs.   
This time I had plenty of time to reach his place at a walk. Being physically fit, I barely broke a sweat. There was another main staircase, ah good! I preferred to have some space before I popped at his door. I took note of the main stairway. 

Now I knocked on the door and the effect of spookiness did not hit me. Algrim was facing the shelves reading something, wearing a yellow shift. Cool, I would not be straining to see where he hid.  
“Hi!”  
“Reslin, good to see you. Have a seat.” Instead of the desk and the two armchairs from before, they had become blue circular thingies. Only a bit of cushion, and near to the shelves. I was worried they would break but when I rested my weight the seat swelled up. Algrim commented, “I want to have a change sometimes.”

“Quite cool. What’re you reading? You can read in the dark?”   
“Not completely dark, I have a couple of glowlamps. This is what I am reading.” He showed me the cover that had golden letterings. The Chronicles of Fallen angels, title seemed to be shifting.   
“Is it fiction? I only read books less than this thick.” I measured a few inches. He laughed.

 

He asked me about my comments about my father etc. eventually I would trust him more to explain. “It’s a prob in my home… everybody hollers. If you’re soft you just cannot be heard. There’s no peace. It’s a nice refreshing change here. My mum hated it so she has left. I’m the only girl in a testosterone filled household.” I had never told anyone in full before, just snips. Now I did not feel tense, only mildly irked. 

He remained silent and unwavering. 

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you say anything?” I scratched my head.

“I’m listening, affirming what you are going through. I do not disagree nor agree.” Similar to the way he read my name. Algrim focused somewhere behind me. “It sounds, rather… hard to cope with. I think you’re very brave, Reslin.”

“I used to be angry and sad. Then I try to block out all the noise. I’d rather be dirtied by manure than have that flung at me. The great thing is, this person got hurt and my father did him a favor so I get to escape. Even on the day of leaving, I had to babysit! Argh.” I grinned.

He chuckled. “Small brothers and sisters?”

“Yea. I won’t get married next time, it’s so annoying. Um how about you, do you have a family?”

“I…” The drow swallowed and his expression turned poignant.   
I apologized and told him there was no need to elaborate. It must have been some tragedy that he choked up before mentioning that. I was about to move away to give him space when he managed, “My only surviving clan member is a distant cousin. Our society encourages us to- leave the home clan early, so I do not know what happened to them.”

I touched his hand. He glanced at me. “I had no idea. Can I have some chocolates again? If there’re more. ”   
“Of course.” Algrim was not in tears, thankfully. He rose to go to the kitchen. Also he asked me if I wished to have a drink as well. I gaped, as I knelt on the sofa to watch, my teacher poured a kettle of drink into cups. I simply expect him to throw in instant mix and take from the fridge. It’s not the image I have of warriors, hehe. I spotted an oven, doubt it was a microwave, plates, cups, pots on the side. The stove did not look huge, should be enough for small meals to be cooked. 

I said sure. He set down the tray with the cups and gave me one of it. The wafting scent consoled me. The color was a bright yellow and not too hot.  
“This is a special brew of tea. I don’t have cold sodas. Taste it. I will find the snacks.” Algrim returned with another box. Awesome. This time the variety included small cakes, sweets, sugar and nonsugar flavored, more chocolates pralines.   
“Yummy. What’s wrong with using cellphones?”   
“Hm the youths are so distracted. It is pointless to shout and be agitated. No wrong, but I find that unnecessary. What is so interesting?”

I whipped out mine. It was not exactly the kind that you can surf the net with, but has color screens, spacey buttons. Asgard was rich! I demo-ed it for a while.  
Sadly, he concluded, “Then to each other, you will write the short thing that I am an evil person, and the cycle goes on more and more. Correct?” His acute observation astounded me.   
I know he is intellectual, but the crux of the issue isn’t in the core subjects but his uncanny ability to grasp what lurked beneath the surface.   
“No no we don’t think that at all!” I exclaimed. Algrim had his serious and no jokes expression again. “Really.” 

“Hm that word is used in the wrong way. I doubt it. Not after the reaction that they gave. I can tell they’re less than pleased.”   
Hm students hate being criticized. I held back that comment. Algrim’s brows were raised. He sipped his brew. The cup made a perfect sound on the table. Every sound could be magnified in this place. “That is not my point, I don’t bother what students feel. As long as I can see the effort put in, it is fair enough.”   
I nodded. Mira would not mask her anger, I suspected that she’d blown up. she’d been cursing him all sorts of names while rewriting the stuff. “Um when we think, every thought and image is gonna be seen. It’s quite, painful and stressful. I’ve watched a movie about a telepath before.” The Xmen. I wondered if the drow had seen that, highly doubted this too as he liked to do stuff the old fashioned way.

His lips tipped a little. “I can control how much I take in. Don’t worry. How about leisure time? What do you enjoy?”

“Plenty, I like the outdoors. Went to see Faradei in action, reading short stories. And music. You like music?” Again it was much too hard to try to check if he had tv or players.   
Algrim replied, “I see. I like very long novels and nonfiction. It depends on the music, not the loud type. You don’t need to search for those technology, Reslin. They’re not here.” Darn I didn’t even move my head. Gah!  
My image of listening to some Disturbed or even classical was destroyed. Noooo! “What?” I covered my eyes. That is hopeless! 

Algrim smiled. “They are given. I doubt any music tastes will be… the same. It’s in my room. I gather you intend to have some background songs? But I am unable to concentrate. I like silence. ” 

“Yea I suppose. Classical music like Beethoven or Mozart, I have them too.” I brightened. The truth was, I felt uncomfortable with this echoey atmosphere when anything would be heard. “They actually improve our memory and relaxes the mind. I know elves won’t listen to Nightwish or Disturbed. I like celtic songs too.”

He crossed his legs. The snacks had run out. It was easier now that we could speak civilly and of casual topics. This is a mark of progress yay! “I have samples, does the player have other functions like radio?”

“Thank you. I will like to. Classical and celtic, I haven’t listened to them yet. Disturbed is  
a group or a genre?” he looked worried.  
It was so funny that I couldn’t stop laughing. Tears came to my eyes. “I didn’t realize   
that is funny. I will probably have a headache.” That made me worse.

 

“So-sorry. I didn’t mean it. They’re a band, the genre is metal.” Anyway I should tell Mira about how cute he was. He would be afraid of those music.

“No problem. I’m glad you’re having a good time. Other than science and maths, if you like we can talk about… literature and languages. I think the level has to be adjusted.” He produced what I wrote. I didn’t get retained thankfully. He had not made many red marks.  
I let him talk about what was supposed to be correct. How fast things fell were quite dull. 

Chemistry should be cool.


	4. Secrets vs openess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond= Winter music i sometimes share my list

 

“I wish to clarify, why did you feel you are useless and boring? Everyone has his or her strengths.” Algrim frowned. I was impressed by his observation.

 

 I shrugged. “Everyone has magic, I don’t have anything or special morphing or attack, or defence capabilities.” I blew up my fringe.

 

He shook his head. The elf had a really long speech about- It did not matter how little or huge my efforts were in proving myself, or abilities. “Just be. Not being injured is an asset, health is quite important. Not even our race is able to heal instantly.”

 

“Thanks. Is it possible that I can become a magic caster? Please teach me!” I lost all my shyness in that instant. Algrim steepled his hands, and he narrowed his eyes. I got nervous.

 

To my relief, that did not mean he wanted to chide me. Softly, he responded, “Hmm I shall try my best. Meanwhile, I need you to do something for me. Please don’t put yourself down. I feel sad. ” I felt a sense of warmth spread inside me like a flame that he wanted me not to do something physical but for myself.  All immortals were better than me, far superior.

 

“Sure.” He smiled a little. Did he have a painful past? However that fled my mind, when Algrim suggested doing some art.

I chuckled. Maybe he wanted to change the subject. The ideas that came to mind were horses and dogs so I drew them. “They are beautiful. See, my art is not nice. Haha.” Algrim had done a small circle, triangles and some dots. So cute.

“Hm what is that? I think you’re not that poor in art!” I exclaimed.

 

“I have no artistic talent.” His smile seemed innocent. I think he wanted to boost my low self-esteem. “A bird.” I said that it was not bad, could be considered abstract art. Despite having met for just two days, I had a rising impression and opinion of his race.

 

Before I left this time, I asked, “Thank you. Is there some painful past? Never mind if it’s too personal…. I’d be glad to share. We can be honest with each other right?”

Algrim stood in the doorway. His solemn look was unreadable, only his pitch tremulated under the calm surface. “I’m… fine. Yes, being open and honest is very fruitful, Reslin. One day, when I am ready.”

Strangely it reminded me of my brothers when they needed comfort, but _Algrim is an adult, I can’t hug him and give him a candy!_ It may not be appropriate to hug him.

 

 Algrim rested a hand on my shoulder.

“I would like to call you Andriel. Is that alright?”

 

“Huh why?”

 

“Reminds me of someone.” I filled in ‘I loved’ behind to myself. Of course I told him no problem, but I might not respond immediately. Algrim chuckled. I did not actually have to go to his place everytime, but I would definitely visit more often.

Mira invited the Angelica and Kirea for our lunch one day. I knew sometimes she would go and join them, while I had other appointments going on.  

No I deliberately called them ‘the’ as they were obnoxious. How could she want to befriend them, to be popular? What came out from their mouths was backstabbing. First they grumbled about some shallow airheads, and then switched to our teachers especially Algrim. “The Blackie, he’s so boring and longwinded. So what if we were late? And arrogant… ” I almost wanted to hit them.

 

“Can’t you stop whining? Surely there’s other stuff to talk about? Don’t be racist.” I argued. Negative leeches! At first the two were shocked into silence.

 

Kirea sneered. “What, he’s your lover? We’ll say anything we want to! Everyone thinks he’s an evil black guy too (etc)” Bitch! I trembled with anger, it isn’t fair! What sort of rubbish is this? Angelica echoed same sentiments. Their trendy clothing of sparkles and Angelica’s wings were an illusion.

 

I took deep breaths. They were worthless trash. Mira held my arm and told me we should move away. She was pleading. Finally we did, because in history I had ever broken people’s noses before. My strength was phenomenal especially when I stood up for the absent. Braun could testify it, and he always brought up how I bullied him.

 

Mira tried to talk sense into me. With years of experience, the drow said he could ignore such false rumors. It was true that the text messages from these people were vile.

 “Hey let’s go and take our things ok?” Our bags were there.

 

I turned to her. “We don’t need to speak to them. Aren’t there better people around?”

She didn’t answer and murmured something about fitting in. When I marched back there, the two were whispering to the others of their circle. My temper eased after a while when I walked off to be alone. Mira said, _Res, I’ll come later. Where’ll you be?_

_I’m just going to wander about. Call me._ The fields nearby for outdoor sports and activities were tranquil and soothing, trees grew in wild abandon at the fringes. Overhead it was slightly cloudy so the sun did not burn.  I listened to the birds chirruping. How simple and carefree they are. My shoes rustled the grass and I heard snatches of speech in another language.

Sharp leaf ears and golden hair, that was an elf with a bow strapped to his back. He gestured to something. I managed to get closer and he did not notice. A figure with a dark cloak and pale hair blown by the wind stop and make a signal.

Hmm really strange. I could have sworn it was a drow… the people had said we were forbidden to access this deserted part of the Academy. But there was no mention why.

I had not blinked but he or she had vanished. This elf strolled on, and now I noticed he was speaking with an amulet communicator. It glowed with its blue aura, so he had not been speaking to the dark figure.

 

 

 

The next personal session had me dreaming and speculating who that person had been and why he vanished. He was talking about a chapter of maths that sounded challenging. My only interest was in drawing pie charts and angles, this seemed to be another level. Algrim asked, using his pen to tap the table. “Reslin what’s wrong? Your gaze is wandering.” He had a grumpy tone.

 

I said I was fine and chewed my pencil. Since I tended to make mistakes for Math, this meant I could erase them without making holes. Here, if you used a pen, you could not change neatly except by cancelling. I should be able to do this question of distance and speed.

The dark elf’s stare seemed to bore into the back of my head. “Although you try to sound convincing it’s useless to lie to me. Take a break.” He sounded very stern.

Yet he did not probe my mind or he’d find out.

 

“Ok. Can I do about graphs? ” I asked, standing up. He did not change his expression at all. “I won’t lie, Algrim.” Why the sudden hostile emotions? Inside the bathroom, I washed up and made a face in the mirror. Looked like today there wouldn’t be mercy and concern for me.

 

The next hour trickled slowly. I decided to do the graphs while he read some notes. The silence felt uncomfortable to me. “Um, did something happen? I’m not the only person who pissed you off right?” I queried, watching him hidden behind the file entitled in another language.

“Nothing happened.” His voice was succinct. I waited. Then he added, “You can skip to other sections now, but you cannot always evade the uninteresting topics.”

I knew that. Wanted to open my mouth, but I had an idea: _I didn’t mean to ignore you._ _Forgive me please?_

_I’m not angry with you. Something else…_

He set down the file and asked me if I was going to focus now. I nodded and concentrated. He smiled at my effort. My work on the graphs did not have mistakes. Then we discussed about an essay which I had trouble with from another class. It was a particularly boring topic.

 

“I’m trying to figure out how an elf can vanish through a wall?”

 

Algrim’s ears moved. “By magic. I find it bizarre that suddenly you think about that.”

I waited for some probe, sure he would do so. But nothing came, it would feel like a tickle which I had experienced.

“Oh. I saw someone do that.”

 

“Ah.” His mood seemed to have lifted. I was relieved. “Do not worry. Let’s stop here. I have something to do.”

I was astonished, he always wanted to finish exactly on the dot. Algrim waited. I agreed and stepped out.  I didn’t leave immediately, thought I heard a cough and something dropping on the ground.

 

 

 

The weekend had been cool, my mum who disliked me had called me. She promised to visit me soon. Mira and I had spent quality time at the little mall a few hours away.

I had some idea how to buy gifts for upcoming birthdays. I’m a Sagittarius! Maybe there was a subject that could engross my restlessness.

 

 

Some healers were talking about giving medication, as we were within earshot. For the main classrooms on the lowest level we always passed by their quarters. I would not have anticipated who needed aid. The time came for me to hand in my homework to Gillery one of the few dwarves in the place teaching literature. He was okay, very passionate for a short person and chose to because he didn’t want to be a smith.

 

Since I had some extra time before I was supposed to go to the next session, I texted Kruz if he was around and free. He said ‘sorry no’, I missed talking to him. He had taken mostly practical subjects. I spotted a familiar elf. Hallien seemed worried about something, he was outside the library.

“Hi. What’s up?”

 

He smiled. “Oh I’m just thinking if I made the right choice to give those pills. To… my friend. He drove me away.”

 

I waited. Who? He didn’t want to tell, but I grabbed his hand. “Who will do that?”

When I heard the name, I was taken aback. That explained why my mentor had been sullen and impatient… “Reslin, he’s fine. I checked on him just now.”

I waved and ran.

 

I had a sense of foreboding, when I reached his place. There was completely no light, the purple orbs were also missing! I used my cellphone as a torch.

“Algrim! Are you okay?” My heart pounded in worry, worried I would step on him by accident. I shone the light to the kitchen and table nothing. No one. Then something shiny was reflected, a chain!

I knelt and picked it up. Was this not a kind of locket? During culture lessons, the person explained some elves wore it for a lucky charm. They never would take it off and Algrim had been wearing it.

Feebly he gasped. Where was the sound from? My light shone towards the curtained room. _Andriel?_

The mental voice led me to where he half lay on the floor, contorted and his ambers were dilated. He was clutching his chest, gasping painfully, normally ebony skin had a grey pallor. With the other arm, he tried to struggle.

 

“What’s wrong?” I asked, supporting his head near my chest.  “I’ll go for help.”

Algrim must have been trying to reach the bed but failed to. His sweaty hand gripped my arm. Then he closed his eyes. I think I should not move him though he had to rest in bed.

 

His lips moved. I leaned close. “Medicine… need, take.”

 

“Where?” My mind went blank and white-  every minute was passing. I thumbed my phone, what was the emergency number? Crap crap. Lying down seemed to help his condition. “Andriel… calm. White box, table.” He gestured vaguely.

 

I nodded, gently laying him down. Anything white, and it should have pills. Hallien had mentioned. I checked the drawers on the other side of the bed. _Sorry, he said feebly._

I hoped that was not going to mean he’d stop fighting. My hands located a lightswitch on the wall. Awesome! Immediately I noticed a tiny round box that looked like a sweet container. Some big pills were inside.

 

“Hey I’ve found it. This one right?” My teacher had swooned. I wouldn’t allow this to happen. I called him repeatedly, patting his cheek. Algrim gasped again, disoriented.

“Open your mouth.” I hoped he wouldn’t choke and put one on his tongue. Then I knelt so that he leaned against me.

 

Now I remembered there was no number for the healing place. Gradually the wheezing stopped. It worked! “I will go find Hallien.” The drow shakily attempted to stand and I supported him to the bed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I’m panicking,” I asked. Tears blurred my vision.

 

 

“I don’t intend to. I forgot to take the medicine, and pain got worse. I’m sorry,” Algrim replied raspily. At least he sounded better. “Don’t… bother them.” He attempted to sit up. Sweat sheened.

 

“Are you mad? This is serious. Lie down!” I snapped. Meekly, the stricken drow leaned back on the pillows.

 

“Pill…. Taken will improve..some water please?”

I got a glass of water and returned. If he got up I would hold him down. I did not have much experience with people who had attacks and epilepsy. But they had to lie down right? I hoped so.

 

I took his free hand, and he did not jerk away.

Weakly he told me, “I don’t like to tell many… about this, problem, do not…. panic…. This time was an-  unusual episode. When I focus on something else, it remains under control. Do.. not pity.. me… ”

Yet my protective urge and unexplained anger surged.  “That was why you were angry that day. I’m sorry.” _You shouldn’t be upset!_

Algrim sighed. “I won’t die, only… it is a mystery…tired.” I waited until he went to sleep completely and gently covered him with a blanket.

 

I went to find Hallien who ran like the wind. They must be close friends, for him to be so anxious! On the way he got me to tell about the details. I was able to keep pace.

 

“Why doesn’t he want to bother the healers? And how long has this been?” I fired.

 

The Light elf stopped, panting at the foot of the steps. He made a signal for me to wait. I came down, though I had sprinted about fifty steps up.

Apparently this was one of the episodes, had been happening on and off for some time. Hallien explained as he caught his breath. Because dark elves were extinct, except for Algrim and the one individual discovered, there was no basis to form any antidotes. I understood why he couldn’t speak of his family. Nothing could be learnt about their health and lifespan etc.  

“We have tried for many years, to find a cure. So it frustrates him that we take blood samples, he simply refuses now. Some of us persuaded him to try alternative therapy. These natural pills are a painkiller, he is on the ninth trial or so.  I told him not to get stressed, a main cause for relapsing. Outwardly he looks fine but inside his emotions boil.”

 

“I see.” Algrim was so brave, fighting this illness and not a word of complaint. Nobody likes being medicated, that was understandable. To impart wisdom was actually not as physically demanding as the usual occupations of the military. What? I could not picture the quiet dark elf as a militant ever! I stored this info.

 

We walked into his home. The pale elf asked aloud, “Damn it’s so dark! How to see?” Haha. I switched my cellphone as torch.

 

Hallien called to him. “Stop panicking,” the drow grumbled. He cursed, as I heard the sound of something being screwed open and capped.

I waited outside. Later I could go in. All the lights had been turned on. My teacher had his eyes closed and breathed through a small mask. An arm had a plaster on his wrist. His hair was plastered to his forehead. “Come closer. He wants to talk to you,” Hallien said softly.

 

“I’ve given him an injection. You have to remain calm, friend, So don’t move today. ” The healer advised, standing beside the bed. He sealed a bag of vials. I wondered if I should stay, Algrim needed rest. His shirt open, revealed a thin chest. I tried not to feel waves of pity.

 

“I know. Come here, Reslin.” He said in his normal voice and stirred. Wow good medicine! Immediately he removed the apparatus from his face. Hallien held it for him, saying afterwards he must sleep with it. Algrim sighed.

 

I sat beside his bed. “Here I am. I… kind of yelled at you.”

 

“I am sorry you had to find out. I’m shocked that you raised your voice, but I see the logic of it. Or else I would be hit?” He smiled wryly.  

 

“No. I won’t. I’ll just hold you down.” I remembered the chain and took it out from my pocket. “Er found this outside.”

Algrim took it back and fondled the chain. At the end was a symbol of a five pointed star or something. Maybe it was his country. Hallien mouthed something, but he did not have the ability to send me thoughts. I thought I understood.

“Get well soon. I should go now.”

 

The drow sighed. “But I feel fine… Oh no, you missed your lesson? ” He winced when he tried to get up.  We assured him it was ok, and to lie down.

 

“I’ve a buddy to talk to them about it. Hehe. I’ll visit soon.” The healer fixed the apparatus properly again, called someone to come check on Algrim. When the aide came, we left.

 

I followed my escort to the next place. The healer would explain why I was late for an hour or so. My heart went out to his endangered race. What had happened? “Thank you for helping him. He won’t make a sound and just faints sometimes. For the entire of the previous season Algrim did not have a relapse. I thought he has recovered. The first time he came here to Alfheimr, we all did not speak English. Quite a memorable time… I used elvish and it was like communicating with a completely strange culture. Later he said ‘I can speak English imbecile.’ He is mostly individualistic and extremely high in Empathy.”

 

That skill is a sign of a high level magic caster. Empathy means the person can read emotions and thoughts well, impossible to lie to them. The disadvantage is it leads to stress and worries since they receive all negative things too. They can build the defences to protect themselves but tend to accumulate grief and agonies. I nodded. That encompassed my mentor totally.

Having the affable elf smoothed things over. Nobody seemed to notice me except a tall man in front with wings. Without a problem, I sat down in the front. This was a gigantic hall of students. More than forty people and several guides were around giving speeches about their specialties. I tried to look attentive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Gaining trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyriel the Wheel of Fortunata

Cbap 5 : Gaining The trust

 

Lyriel the Wheel of Fortunata 

 

I wanted my teacher not to be agitated, so I had done some of the maths homework he had set. More accurately, half of them were still non comprehendo as the text made no sense. Application of formulae is a nightmare. Mira had been sympathetic when I told her about what happened. Despite her misgivings of the dark elves, she remarked, “Aww, such an inconvenient pain. Hope he will be alright.”

“Want to visit Algrim with me? He says he will get bored with nothing to do.” I sighed. “Luckily Hallien came.” 

“Um never mind. Give this to him on my behalf. Cool, got close to the doctor again!” She handed me a tiny froglet, had used the market to draw a smile and its eyes. Mira’s hobbies included everything beautiful, such as origami. 

I smiled. She offered to let me copy hers, she had already finished that section. Hm if I did, I wouldn’t learn much. “Maybe a few questions, I don’t want him to be hurt I didn’t try. Yea cute elf! Still, he is responsible, we should try to be good. Don’t hate him.”

She chuckled. “Uh huh. Nah I don’t feel hate. Just… fear. Generally people don’t get the dark elves, nobody has much background info on them. He is ok with you and Julian.” 

I replied firmly, “No it’s not true. Algrim is quiet, reserved but not malicious. Let’s try to behave better during the next class, I suspect even though he didn’t outwardly show his anger, that triggered chest pains.” 

She would try to write a one hundred percent answer. 

At the usual time, I knocked before I let myself into the study. The overhead lights were switched on. Cool! I tiptoed to his bedroom. Nope, he was up.  
“Hello. Come here, Reslin. I’m brewing a drink,” Algrim said from a distance. I got detected! The scent was delicious like milo and I went over. The elf seemed to be wearing a sleeping robe, the long ribbons were longer than the outdoor clothes. He was barefooted.

“You’re all right? Don’t want to sleep in,” I replied grinning. He stirred something in a pot.

“Oh I’ve had enough of lying down. Would you like more sugar? This is Quist, a special Vallien tea.” I said I wouldn’t mind. Since he seemed healthy, I could chill and settled on the soft comfy armchairs. He served me a cup and a container with an antique spoon.   
“Hope you will like it.”

He sipped his cup and settled opposite me. I sampled the Quist, not bad with a spoonful of sugar. It had a honey color. “Delicious. Thank you. Ah, I brought some of the work I did to make up for being dreamy that day… ” I slipped out my file with the papers. Good, Mira’s froggie was inside. I would stealthily place it later. Hehe.

The drow put out his hand. “It is all right. We can be at ease today. I appreciate your help.” 

“Welcome, I had to take action and Hallien came. He’s concerned. Is it asthma?” I asked. I had seen people who collapsed like that on Midgard. If they did not take their suppressant and preventive medicine in time death might be close. 

Algrim shook his head. He glanced into the distance. “I am unsure. It is undisputed that medicine is Hallien’s talent. I will return the favour.”  
I blushed. “Aw there’s no need to.”

As he smiled, the atmosphere lifted and his charisma was more appealing now.   
“Hm it is the way of the elves. I was very bored sleeping the entire day. Later some people visited and read to me. I wanted to move but I was not allowed to.” 

I made a sympathetic sound. “I didn’t know you’re restless. Sleeping is good. Effortless.” 

“I know, many people are lacking in sleep. How many hours do you normally sleep?”   
He refilled my cup. 

I frowned. “More than eight to nine. Ah yea, you sleep in the day more isn’t it?” He agreed. “Oh that is so little time. I’m amazed.” We spoke for awhile and I couldn’t ask more about the illness for he remained quiet or changed the topic.  
While he went off to attend to some tasks, I casually put the froggie near one of the stack of books. He had no fan blowing so it wouldn’t fly off. 

I traced out my name on the blank sheet in front. Having an unexpected free period is a bonus and uncharacteristic of my serious tutor. I want to be occupied today though. Haha.  
A tinkling type of music was audible. I blinked. He returned. “I managed to turn it on. This is the music I normally play, if I’m not busy.” I chuckled. “I hope you were not too late for the other class. What was it?”

“Well it was quite boring um… Importance of ethics and philosophy. It’s optional if we want to take it. Hallien told them and I was allowed to sit in. Don’t worry I doubt everybody will know about this incident.” I noticed his vexed look, something like stress. Haha. “Um we can trust each other right?” 

He cocked his head. “That is not the point, of course I trust you. Confiding in other people is very hard for me, especially weakness. He is kind, nevertheless he… cannot keep matters secret..” Ahhh. I beamed. They were so adorable as a pair, one solemn the other happy go lucky chap. 

Later he noticed the gift and picked it up between thumb and forefinger.   
“You made this, for me? Exquisite.” A blissful smile on his lips. I doubted anyone had given my friend a present for centuries.   
“Nope. That’s from… Mira. She got worried.” 

“Amazing. I didn’t think she would bother.” Carefully Algrim placed the frog in a cup on top of a mantelpiece. It was some kind of shelf behind where we sat. A few ornaments probably had special properties as they gleamed and seemed alive.   
I could not control myself about the image of him and the healer playing with each other and laughed. Algrim glared, though he was not absolutely mad about it. “Okay that’s enough of joke at my expense. Besides instant healing, you can injure someone seriously?”

To demonstrate, I picked up one huge potted plant and hefted it with one hand. “Yea it is terrible when I hurt people, especially when I’m really mad. So I try to control my temper, that’s why I want to put it to good use, other than manual labor. Why do you ask me?”  
With just a little pressure, I could simply cause a crack to deepen. 

If Algrim was horrified, he displayed no sign of it.  
He explained that Mending ability usually stayed dormant unless the person had to use it, an innate and passive gift. “To be honest, I wish to highlight that it may not be possible you can cast magic, but to enhance and change your perception of Mending. In my years of experience, some have high aptitude to magic and very low on the other end. Normally, I will be able to determine who falls into each category, but you are unique. I can feel a little mana the energy inside you light up. Most of the fast healing people like the Asgardians focus on physical valour and brute force. They don’t have this light.” 

I gaped at the length and depth of this analysis. Still, I could not be a magician and dejection sunk me. He watched me, his gaze sympathetic as well. I smiled. “Oh, great. I’m going to try anyway, because I’m not actually a brilliant person at studies. I like practical stuff.”

Algrim concentrated, making a little light orb the size of a marble. “My master said in order to control and wield the amount of mana, first every person has to start small. Now, can you try to maintain it floating and not let the light fade?” He blew on it and the orb was on my palms.   
Goosebumps shivered over me. How should I control that? I had no idea.   
His voice was reassuring, “I always focus and shape it firmly inside so the orb remains. There is no other way to teach this step. It will help to close your eyes.” The trick worked for less than few seconds, I think. I felt so light headed that I just realized the light was gone. Man, if it took this much exertion and mana to hold one orb, how the hell didn’t any sorcerer faint? And fight like no tomorrow!

“Are you drained?” he asked, touching my shoulder. I yawned.   
“I’m fine now.” I wondered if this was normal for a person of my kind.   
Algrim was positive, his teeth showed a little. “Yes, everyone feels tired for the first time. I know a friend who needs to sleep a few days when he makes a few spells.” 

“Um what about you, Algrim? I heard you’ve a high level of magic. So cool!” 

“No. I am able to learn quickly. For now during the spring to summer equinox, my mana is weakened. So if people want me to teach them, I would have to wait for the right season.” He admitted.   
I connected the dots. Heat was good for the fair elven, then cold was, winter!   
I doubted I needed to say it aloud as he knew what I was thinking. He also drew some complicated diagrams about how energy levels differed, making my own gifts dormant while others would be active. He mentioned Loki as an example of having an active level. The boy, I thought he ought to be a man by now, could do many things with elements. 

Then I remembered my manners. “Oh take it easy. You just got well. Let’s talk about… foodie! How is the drink made?” He showed me some recipes he had modified.

“I don’t like the processed mix packets. Fresh leaves are much more genuine in flavor. Really you feel I’m smart that I can go to the kitchen?” he seemed astounded by that. “Well I try to make things simple, greens stir-fried and eggs.” 

I pictured him cooking and smiled at the warm image. “Why do you want to be a vegetarian? Religion?”

“I don’t like the taste of meat. No I don’t have a god.” Absently he fingered the chain of the pendant. I gestured, and he allowed me to hold it. On close observation each petal had a tiny ruby. He added, “You ask a lot of strange questions. If I read your mind, I will have nightmares.” We chuckled at that. 

I said, “But I don’t think it’s strange. I seldom meet people who eat vege. For me my family believes in a god but I don’t pray a lot. I believe in freewill.” I saw a picture on the book he had been reading, with many figures of people. He explained who was who. In each Realm, some gods were real like flesh and blood, some were spiritual. 

His fingers brushed mine. “This is a protection and enhancement medallion. Thank you for giving it back. I had misplaced it and thought it would be lost forever.” Algrim always had this poignant unreachable expression whenever he considered the past. 

Then we went on to music, I wanted to make the day light. He did not mind and replied or asked questions. “If you have a stereo I can plug it to my mp3 and demo the stuff.” I waved my gadget. He had placed it outside this time. I stuck it into a port which was default to Disturbed- Defiant. Algrim shook his head. That is the most… loud and choppy music I have ever come across!

“Oops, I was going to switch to Sarah Brightman Dust in the wind. Yea I know you won’t like them.” I turned the knobs and the volume to the softest. He looked relieved. I thought he was so cute. Yea normally that adjective doesn’t come to mind often when you speak to a drow, they are too serious. Algrim was the epitome of cuteness in his reaction. Haha!  
He offered to read me a story, his voice as lovely as a lullaby’s. I fell asleep until there was a tapping on my arm. “Huh?” My teacher said it was time to go. He stacked up some things.   
You got bored by my reading. Fell asleep. He inserted wryly.

I smiled. No. I love your voice, always sleepy at this time. I’ll join my friends first. See you! By now I had got accustomed to speaking within. Our voices were more true than speech.

The next module was Faradei’s. I was worried I would break the bow when I tried to nock it. The elf guiding me had silver eyes and smelled of leaves. That did not happen, phew. I did not get the centre target though. “It is all right. We take years of practice to establish the accuracy….” That was the gist of the message. I rolled an arrow shaft.   
For safety measures, if anyone was in the way they had to move first.   
Then we did some field laps which I totally enjoyed, everyone was panting except me. Some of the instructors were astounded and worried if I took some special supplements. I hoped they did not fear me. 

“I’m half human. No I don’t, I eat normal. ” Easy to do physical activity at all. 

 

The next session would be Maths. Algrim mentioned briefly he had been unwell the other day. This session would be a little shorter. “This may be dull, bear with me. Do any of you understand algebra yet?” I certainly didn’t. The 2 forever missing girls had turned up much to our astonishment. Sometimes he would enquire if we knew of their location or not. 

He did some explanations. Today his pitch was not monotonous. Everyone asked if he felt all right when we were doing a page of the practice questions.   
“I’m fine. Today, I have something special for you.” Candies! It was not like him to be lenient. The candies were wrapped in colorful exotic wrappers. Mira was absorbed in writing her book.   
I had not seen, but later she said he secretly slipped a paper between the pages. She showed me, Dear Mira, Thank you for giving me the frog. He looks so cute. I will keep him. Previously I did not mean to humiliate you that I asked you to rewrite the answers. I feel you can do better. Take care.   
Algrim

His signature was very cursive. She sighed. “Didn’t need to go to all that trouble. Today was short, I’m wondering if he really is ok?” I had the same concerns too. So I went back to the room and peeped in. The elf was erasing the board. 

“Yes?”   
“Er, I want to help out. Why was it so short?” Gingerly I made my way to the desk and closer to him. Was he going to pass out? His breathing seemed shallow. “I am beginning to like the numbers.” 

“I can manage. Hm, because I have just recovered my voice.” The elf glanced at his belongings, stationery, books, files. The board was still half covered in stuff. There was no eraser so I couldn’t help. “Seems to be the truth this time, Reslin.”

Damn, the chest pains affected his throat? I wished I could find a cure, or someone would. “It is. Does the medicine help? ” I tried to keep my voice from rising in panic. He did not want a big fuss as he suspected Hallien of spilling out to other colleagues.

Algrim turned to face me. His ambers revealed more than what his entire expression did. Eyes are windows to the soul. Almost too softly, he said they should help but was not an instant effect. I had to strain my ears. I offered to help. The drow frowned in shyness, but he relented.  
We walked together along the hallway. Some elves waved and greeted him. He smiled.

“So you have a lot of leisure? Should have set some more work,” he said.

“Hm till the next hour. Hehe. I don’t mind,” I replied. The huge chambers on the second storey were where things would be printed, copied and stored. The additional storage cupboards helped to make things easier for keeping. We put the stuff on a big table.   
“I have to sort out some papers. Thank you. Enjoy the day.” Algrim sat down.   
“Okay. Bye.”   
I glanced back when I was at the doors. He was coughing and the container was open on the table. 

 

In my haste running to the Lunch area, I bumped into the elf who helped me nock my bow. The guy’s tag said Kirin, he wore a healer’s garb with the silver linings. I had to know!

I asked, “When a person gets chest pains, is it asthma? Is there no cure?” 

Kirin’s ears moved. “Ah that word. Not exactly. In experience, the patient should not exert too much physical energy and do light work.” Then he almost moved but he asked me did someone need help?

I shook my head. “I’m just wondering. Your name is nice.” Kirin bowed. His hair was shorter than the rest of his brethren. “I’m sure with the level of medical knowledge in the Realm a cure can be found for this kind of sickness? At Midgard, people tend to use the inhalers, a type of spray to help.”

I didn’t see my friends so I waited in queue with him. Kirin informed me that chest pains could mean a number of things, might not be an overweight person, could be genetics and seasons, other factors. They had different treatments relying on history and observation. “Once he or she feels calm, the pain should lessen. Your friend is… easily agitated? I hope not.”

“ I’m not so sure, I just talked to him these months. That’s good. Mostly he is quiet and takes medicine. I didn’t know the voice will be hurt.”   
“I see. That means when he speaks his chest will be painful.” My heart drooped. I think the drow was not exactly in the peak of health.


	6. Magic artefact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Avengers showed Faradei used the flying ship. Letter Black- Hanging on by a thread

On one hand, I still worried that my teacher would pass out again, if his condition might or might not improve, but my investigation went to a deadend. Algrim assured that he felt all right and workpile made all of us become more objective. However, the private sessions to me were like visiting. I could tell he appreciated my concern.

About five months had passed. My affinity with this college was strong, from the small petite peoples to the tallest of the elven races. Nothing was boring here.  
My other passion was interacting with animals. It was only much later that I discovered my outlet for this side to me could be indulged at the pegasi and mixed animals Space. There was no signboard so I named it myself, haha. The vast field gave lots of exercise to the domestic and wildlife from birds to equines. Some horses looked like Midgardian horses. 

 

To my delight and astonishment, Kruz my sworn brother was grooming a horse at one corner. He did not strike me as the type to be here mucking in the dirt. I snuck up on him. “Boo!” He jumped and looked annoyed but smiled when he saw me. All the animals were wellfed, pampered by their keepers- dwarves, elves. The majority of them were female trainers, interesting. Yea female power! “You like horses? I had no idea. Didn’t tell me you come,” I pretended to be upset.

Kruz apologized in a small voice. We talked for awhile. Kruz’s mentor was a woman called Lariel, the stern looking icy elf. It was rare to get a female mentor matched to male students, the other pairing was likely. “Ah you’re lucky to have Algrim. I think he’s cool.’  
“What? Why?” I gasped.   
“He is intellectual, powerful, yet humble. And you match very well,” Kruz remarked.  
I flushed. “No no we don’t. We’re not in love… the air isn’t so scary now, as I’m less worried about him attacking me. He has his methods. It sucks people base their judgements on skin color. I understand how gentle he can be now.” I felt my passion increase. Could he have overheard what I shouted at those assholes?  
An easy silence fell between us. We mounted on horses and rode at a gentle pace.

Animals are a blessing to me, been born and bred on my father’s farm. When the boys got too unbearable and so did the hollering and so-called reminders about my duties as a female, I could always seek refuge with my beloved friends. Any cat or dog would listen without judgment. Algrim had expressed concern. Maybe I could assure him that I had an outlet for the problems in my home…  
“Here you got that goofy look on your face again,” Kruz teased, coming up beside me.

“You ass, I’m thinking of my own dogs and my farm.” 

He guffawed. This boy has been like my own brother, the way Lalang could never be. Lalang isolder than me by five years approximately, whatever he did I could never measure up to academically or physically. He doesn’t have to help at the farm. I forgot what his business involves. Kruz is an excellent substitute. I can talk any crap with him.   
“So, how’s everything?” I asked while the horses relaxed and grazed.

“Hm all smooth. Elves are not strict. At least for me. Faradei got us to make our own stuff. I picked mostly practical modules, I’ve made a bow from bearbone, wooden chairs, furniture, and some of us did cars. Haha, he had vaguely seen how cars look like from Midgard but mostly his people go by ships*. And yea they’re also very patient.”  
Then Kruz invited me to come. The hands-on types of sessions were open to other students even if we had not selected them. Teachers sometimes had official matters to attend to, that gave us leeway to do the homework set or check out other classes. 

I smiled. “Sure, I’ll check if I have free periods. I forget my timetable. Had to set reminders on my mobile. Hehe you like Faradei right? He’s like the most popular guy.”

The only flaw, that I couldn’t believe my ears, was the amiable popular figure ever had poor memory and identified them with the wrong names. So funny! I was envious. “No such thing with Algrim, the moment we intro ourselves, he underlined our names. Also he wanted us to discuss our family history. No escape. I heard from the seniors in the higher levels, tried to play pranks by swopping names. He didn’t get deceived at all.”

He whistled and gently nudged his pony forward. I followed, patting my mare’s head. I wished Mira would not mingle with the popular gang. They were so snooty. I had asked, when can we just talk like we used to again? And she denied I had dropped in priority, though I was not convinced. A lingering sadness landed on my heart.

She didn’t like animals, felt they were filthy and unclean. “Hey has anyone suddenly changed their minds and not wanted to be pals anymore? Mira seems to be so.” He was fortunate, nope. I sighed. My other best friend Breslia had emigrated to Jupiter. She used to call me often but now she seemed to have forgotten about me. I wondered if this place had camera phones or webcam? 

 

Once more I was late for the private session! Shiiiit! My watch should have an alarm or something but didn’t activate. Today the drow’s study was well-illuminated, the doors were already ajar. Hmm an anomaly? I stopped when I heard voices in a kind of argument.   
“Can’t this be done more quickly? I’ve waited long enough!” a higher mellifluous voice said in demanding tones. I had never witnessed anyone being rude to Algrim before.   
Yell back, I thought indignantly. Anyway it didn’t seem like a good time to interrupt so I stayed at the right side of the door and tried to peek. 

Some luminescence winked in various colors. “I have tried. This is a dangerous, very delicate balance. Not this day,” the dark elf sounded strained to breaking point. He remained soft but firm. “Research is not in a day.”

“Are you certain? If this is a failure, I won’t permit the Key and the pass,” now the other guy switched to a threatening tone. “You need that.” Algrim was quiet. Then a smell of acrid burning filled my nostrils. What, they were going to fight, my teacher was going to be attacked! Strange that the intruder could come in past the guards. I went cold all over.

The drow’s hands cradled a blue glowing object as he glared at the enemy. The other person’s back was to the doors, his pale cape billowed. “Ah you’re like the rest of your race conniving and cheating.” The man laughed raucously.

“Do not insult my people! Get out!” Algrim snarled, his sharp teeth flashing. “The deal is off!” 

“Oh really? I’m not going until I force it off you.” Then he chanted some bonechilling words, green aura enveloping his form. In our brief sessions, the elf had told me I was capable of negation energy, to cancel out spells even though I couldn’t project anything. Algrim stepped back. I thought he could protect himself. But he looked really strained, and one of his hands was dripping red. The trickle flowed to the floor. 

I could rush for help. But I didn’t know if I could reach back in time! “Old friend, just hand it over. I will do it myself, no one will know. And the exchange can be made. Don’t make things hard.”   
Algrim stumbled. They had not noticed me at all. I stepped closer, some things had been broken. The pompous attitude of this bastard just triggered my next move. “I’ve ensured all magical elves and peoples cannot detect or see me. This will be a horrible accident, no one will understand why. Don’t worry, you won’t die instantly. I’m still gonna allow you to watch as I take away those most precious to you, Kerestial.”

Algrim gritted his teeth, bracing himself and the other mage brimmed with lightning. The drow knelt on one knee. When I came up from behind the asshole, he frowned. “What… Reslin, what are you doing? It’s too dangerous,” he sounded weak. A little bolt struck the enemy. The elf’s good hand flopped down. His attack had failed.   
I blinked. The mage laughed and turned to face me. “Don’t touch him buttface! You obviously can’t understand simple instructions.” I yelled, anger and adrenaline fuelling my body.   
Algrim panted. The mage had glowing green eyes and winds whipped up his long brown hair. The lightning changed into a flaming dart as he rushed me. “Reslin! Dive!” the elf shouted in panic. Well you might think I was nuts not to avoid but most of the time I took blows headon.   
Also, I knew I could take him! I grabbed onto the glowing hand, and pressed the other to his chest. Snap. And the magic flames everything, went out. The mage was larger than me but he fought as if he was a chick. I applied pressure to the left fist that had come for my face.   
His face drained of color, and he murmured what sort of freak I was etc.   
His bones continued giving way. I had just exerted a fraction of my strength and no matter what spell he raised, it faded off to nothing. I smiled. “Cool.” Then I threw him down. The mage raised his other hand but I pinned him down with my foot. Plus I stabbed my fingers into his sternum. The air wheezed out. 

I ran to the dark elf who lay some distance away. “Oh shit! Who was that why did he attack you? You’re hurt!” The graze on his upper right arm kept bleeding but Algrim did not bother.   
“Cover the box and put it in my room. I’m fine.”  
“But…”  
“Please! Nobody must know!” Algrim couldn’t lift his head, and his arms trembled with effort. His ebony skin sheened. I said alright. A blue thing was beside him, finding a cloth from nearby, I wrapped up the box. The light stopped as soon as I touched it. I placed it inside the room.

As I came out, the dark elf whispered, pressed a cloth to his wound, maybe that was a spell to heal. That fallen idiot did not move. “Listen promise me not to tell them about the orb when they take him away, Reslin. Now the magic has died off, the rest will be coming soon.”  
He looked pale. I promised. I had returned with a blanket and covered him. I supported him against a chair leg. “Are you sure you’re alright? How did you get cut?” 

“An iron blade with flames. I’m , I can’t believe what you did. It was so dangerous.” I smiled, feeling a glow of pride warming inside. The bleeding seemed to have slowed. He glanced at it. He said there should be a first aid under the ornamental cupboard.   
Next, people swarmed in, questions were fired. Algrim calmly explained the man had intruded, wards were blocked. And he made no mention of the box. I scooted under the cabinet, seeing a white thing. Should be a first aid. 

An elf medic looked over his arm. Expertly, he opened the kit I found and smeared a lotion first before readying the bandages. I was tensed. My mentor hissed, closing his eyes tight. “Why is it healing slowly?” I queried, stroking Algrim’s hair. 

“Hm a mix of iron and fire magic is a bad combination. He is weakened by the cut. But he will live, with some rest. Don’t strain, Algrim. Take care of him.”

“How long will it take?”

“By tonight all will be healed, but he will be weakened. Don’t let him touch any metals or use the arm. Algrim we can arrange for a servant to clear up the mess.” 

“No no that won’t be necessary. Thank you.” We helped him to the sofa. I opened my mouth, but the drow poked me and shook his head. Don’t. I wish for them to go soon.  
Books and papers had scattered on the floor. What a mess! There would be no chance to discuss even though my curiosity was brimming and spilling.   
Strangely, even though some people peeked into his room, they did not find it. I blinked and watched. Algrim held my hand. “Can you stay awhile please? I need…” I could not understand the flurry of images he showed in my head.

“Of course.” Grayish in pallor and his breathing shallow, he went limp. The healers checked his pulse. Finally they left.  
As soon as the door shut, the elf awoke. He bade me to heat up some food in the oven. “There are sandwiches. And I have left the tea inside the kettle. It can be drunk cold.” I did all of that, managed not to drop and break any object. 

The drow ate like a bird. I held the cup for him. I guess he was grateful from the intense look he focused on me but he did not say it aloud. “Thank you. I will have to give another lesson.” He said.  
“Um don’t worry about that. Oh you’re quite hot.” I touched his forehead and compared to my own bodyheat. The elf sighed. It was normal, he was fighting the infection.   
“Who was the guy?” I frowned. 

Algrim swallowed. His fist clenched. “I am not sure how to explain this. Apparently you had the ability to cancel out his attack spells and proved the victor. I was worried. Only a rare handful of people from the nine realms are able to. I am in your debt. It’s much too dangerous, this.. secret.” 

Partly letdown by what he said, I scowled. Didn’t I just kick butt? Algrim gingerly sat up against the cushions. He said his fever would ease. My god, isn’t that enough, knowing you have power. What more do you want! His inner voice exclaimed even though he remained stoic.   
“Hey did you mean to say that to me?” I said slyly.  
Algrim chuckled meekly. “No. Have you always been like that? You seem to have no problem in melee combat.”

“I think so, cept my mum. She’s human. I will give you time. But I want to know, please. Will others come and hurt you?” I felt more emotional. It was funny, in the first place I didn’t want anything to do with dark elves, strange beings, now I got worried for him too. 

His voice steely, he related the tale, “I will be fine. He was the only person, they will keep him locked up. The mage threatened I must give him the box, a blue orb. At first he agreed he would give time to find how best to harness its power. We planned…. But I discovered it was a ruse, a lie. He was to use it for great evil. I fled. Because, I couldn’t let him have this. I had defeated him once, but this time he took advantage of my weakest mana level to come here.”   
I would have thrown in a couple of cursewords but Algrim paused, his breathing quickened. I shook my head. “Hey hey it’s alright. Try not to get upset.” My hand found his good arm and held tightly.

He closed his eyes. “Yes. I… I will be. You may let go now.”  
Oh sorry. The next bit echoed in my mind, when I turned on some of the lights. I prefer if it is winter, the true season of my kind in Svalfartheim. I fear I cannot do this alone.  
I waited but this was it, and sensei slept. I took out a book from the shelf, a thin volume and read it. Looking at the time my watch glowed 8pm. “Ok, I’m going now. Bye.” I said softly.

He bade me to wait, “Wait, Reslin, where did you come from? Just now?” Algrim yawned. 

“Oh the animal’s haven. I don’t know what it’s called.” If I had been later, more would have taken place.  
His eyes were bright and he was able to sit up. “When I recover, I have to take away the artifact, to be safeguarded. The others cannot know of this. But I can’t expend more energy to cloak its signature.”   
“Algrim don’t be stressed. You’ll find a way, you’re smart.” I reassured. 

He smiled faintly. “No I don’t think I am. Or he wouldn’t have tracked me here. Tell me. What happened when you touched it?” His pale brows were up suggestively,  
“Um nothing. No more light,” I replied. 

That made him happy. Hehe. “That should do. Excellent. Can I ask a favor, is it possible you can come earlier on the day after? You are able to disguise anything magical.” He clasped both hands together. 

“Hm no prob. I’ll come. Probably need a reminder.”   
The elf heaved a sigh of relief. Then he pressed his forehead in anguish. “Shit. What am I thinking, no no I cannot. It is fine, Andriel. I will find… another way.” 

I walked back from the exit. Never had he lost his calm and selfcontrol. “You are but a child. I cannot risk it.” He said softly. He stood up, taut with concern. 

“If it reassures, I want to help. I’m not as weak as I look. Or at least tell a trusted ally. Ok?” He considered my words then agreed. He looked relieved.  
In the next session, Algrim asked me to stay back. I got the message inside and a map of the meeting place. Don’t tell anyone. Yea I got it. 

When I reached the place at about 530am, at a secluded opengrounds, I almost couldn’t find him nor the thing. My roommate slept deeply so it was only tough for me to rouse. I had set my alarm.   
Didn’t he trust me? Algrim had said, “It will be over quickly. You will see a broken pillar, in the western wing where the treelines meet.” Cold goosebumps up my back. I could always do the connection thingie, too bad he didn’t believe in using a cellphone.   
Hello? I’m here, can’t find you. 

Ah, Reslin. Just walk straight. 

What? Ahead the broken pillars which had some mould had nobody there. My feet touched the white and green flooring left, and a liquid seemed to brush past me. No sound. A grim looking pale elf with a hooded cape, long ears , earrings. Just as most were simply dressed, this guy had everything heavily adorning, large trinkets hung off his chest, both hands were gleaming with bracers. His long staff shaped with an eagle on top was held towards me. I gasped.   
He swung it upright. Its light vanished. Oh seemed like this was a disguise to hide the place. Algrim called me. He was in black armor and their hair billowed. Other than his bandaged arm, he seemed fine. A grey square thingie with runes was on the platform between them. “Thank you for coming. Now, I need you to close your eyes and hold the box. Is it heavy?” He rubbed his wound. 

The mage glared at me, with arrogance I think. I took the box with ease. “Hi.” I smiled.

“Ah the Negation with no skills. I am here to aid. Now, Algrim ready?” 

“Yes. Don’t worry.” My teacher had his arm about me. A spinning sensation lasted fifteen seconds, and we stumbled to a halt. I asked if I could look now. Hope it wouldn’t be on a ledge. 

“Yes we are here.” Algrim tapped my shoulder. I peeked, the area was darkened and where we stood a central tall structure sticking out at odd angles. The structure was broad at the base and remained wide up to the last tapering top. It had a forbidding aura. I shivered.   
“This teleporter circle has not been used for years. Not sure if it works,” the mage told him with a solemn tone. He had not even given his name.

“Nevertheless it will be the fastest route to the Safehouse. Thank you Elion.” Ah finally we knew the other guy.   
I sat down as the two conferred what to do to operate it. They also used non English, walking in circles. Then boots stopped beside me. “Res are you all right?” Algrim seemed concerned.  
My tummy growled. “I’m just hungry. Can we eat?” Though I doubted my mentor had any sort of food concealed in his armor.   
His brows slanted in concern. The ambers were soft. “I am afraid it is best not to use the place on a full stomach. Let me see….” He left me like a shadow and then returned with Elion’s chain, a pure gold one which sparkled and dangling at the end of it was a semi circle gemstone. “Here this should ease your hunger temporarily. I am solely responsible for your safety.”   
I looped it over and the gem rested on my chest. My strength improved.

The mage had his hand splayed on one stone. “The order of how to operate this comes from Ela, Mito,……” Algrim nodded.   
The procedure appeared mesmerizing to me. While the incantations were spoken, both elves’ pale hair were swept back and they looked pale in the luminescent colorful lights.   
Come it is ready now. As I walked into their company, whole place seemed topsy turvy. Ahh! Am I about to fall? Oh gods! I shut my eyes tight. Nobody was holding me now. 

Then my body touched down gently on solid ground. Waiting awhile, I realized we were lying in a heap on a grassy mount. The box remained in my grasp, wow! Elion knelt, panting heavily. Sweat covered his face. Algrim lay beside me, and slowly his hand pressed to his chest. But he could sit up. Elion’s cowl had dropped, revealing shoulder length silver hair. He braced himself on the staff.   
“We made it! Look.” The destination had a dark sky looming, some flying animals swooped around the top. We began walking, I kept pace with the elves. Maybe those were dragons and we would need to fight? 

Just now it appeared to be damn faroff, but it was close now. The building had a coliseum look with many doorways on several floors. I caught a glimpse of the animal, I believe it had shiny scales but they did not attack. Tall white angels drifted to us. Algrim still looked calm, I was gaping.   
Elion said I could let go. The box floated into their hands. 

Algrim said with a light voice, “Now it is done. My thanks.” They touched their chests. Elion nodded and smiled a tiny smile at me.   
“How to get back? Using the…. Um.” Algrim said yes and softly he admitted he felt hungry too. 

This time, returning to Alfheim made it less exhausting. Elion had not come back, he had to remain there. Algrim leaned against a tree. “Are you all right?” I asked. He smiled. 

“Cool excursion.” He repeated that my help was truly appreciated and did not let go of my shoulders. I looked at my watch, the time had stopped! Slowly, Algrim led me to the main building where everyone usually ate meals. Blinking, I noticed the drow was now wearing a cleric robe (I read about this somewhere) like he usually did. “Why couldn’t I see anything?” I said generally.

“An invisible cloak, it had to be a secret. Since I have not enough strength, I had to trust Elion. We go a long way back.” Then he treated me to a meal. The elf ate a vegetarian meal, and did not mind I was eating some meat too. I glanced at his arm. 

Then the topic turned to normal. He said after some sleep he would have to do some makeup lessons. I sighed heavily. “It is my duty to. Don’t look like that please.” Algrim said with a smile. “I want to help in any way I can.”


	7. Conversations on paper

I received more mail! Before the time to return for classes. Frankly I felt bored and couldn’t wait to go to school. Sometimes I chatted with Mira and Ginger another friend we had just included in our group. When I went online, I hoped to see my Jupiter friend but she never showed.   
When I opened one of the white envelopes, omg! From the dark elf! I could visualize his soothing melodic voice calmly speaking to me. The ink was purple too.

 

Hi Reslin Andriel,

This is a pleasant surprise, thank you for writing to me. I am completely well, haven’t got any relapse since. Are you enjoying the vacation? 

I wanted to reply immediately, but my friends, actually three of them, insist on being entertained. They have little concept of my personal space, much to my dismay. I still have paperwork to do, after going for some dinners and appointments. Everyday someone will visit me. They keep worrying.   
Hallien was so excited that you remember him. The other piece of paper is from him. No I don’t feel upset when I see your curious questions. I’m in a good mood. How I spent my freetime – mostly I slept more, listened to music, but not the metal kind, read on my favorite topics. I shan’t reveal what they are here, so we can discuss them when you come back. More gifts of chocolates are on my table.

Both your names are a good match. Andriel in my homeland is a respectable name, meaning of the Highest heavens. She was very important to me. The five pointed symbol on the medallion is not the symbol of Svartálfarheim. I keep it as a memoria of my soulmate. She made jewellery for a living. I do forget where I place the medallion when I take it off. Do you like to collect jewellery?

Oh I have not heard of Drizzt do’urden. He sounds courageous. I shall find out in the archives. He is a legend on Midgard? I suppose we have different colored eyes from humans. It depends which clan you are from…. dark elves live in the frost regions and caves modified to live. The royalty have winter palaces. Well since the climate tends to be cold, we don’t cut hair. Most of us have pale hair, though light elves like Hallien have blond or dark hair. 

I do not speak of the tragedy that many of my people perished. They were slain by Jotuns, ferocious frost giants. I trust that you won’t mention secrets. Well, if people do, I will find out. I try not to be too worried and angry if they talk behind me. It used to be hard. Indeed on paper words seem less defensive. 

I’m relieved that there is less shouting in your home. Try to wait for a calm moment before asserting your viewpoint. Repetition helps. How long do arguments last? I would like to speak to your parents. They live separately? I wish to help in any way I can, if only I can do more. You are a good friend and student. Let me know. 

Thank you for your faith, I don’t wish to be barbaric and evil to students. It will just confirm the bad reputation of dark elves. This seems to be a big step in our relationship! I notice you think of our race as drow. As you have found out, we are misjudged by appearance. It has happened countless times. People feared me, until they realized I have special talents. I will be silent if I don’t wish to respond. Some topics bring me bad memories especially war and religion. I won’t be very upset for long. You are far from dull, my friend. 

Oh yes, I feel strange if you sign love. I understand your sentiments. I only went to Asgard for a short while. I await your next letter.  
It would be wonderful to continue letter-writing even if we’re not separated by realm? 

Regards,  
Algrim 

Hi Res! I’m so glad you remember me. I couldn’t stop singing which irritated Algrim. He is getting better since it’s close to winter now. I heard your birthday is in December! I am going to buy you gifts. Do you like parties? I won’t forget the first time I was shocked when you got up unhurt from a Pegasus fall!

Always your friend, Hal

 

I blushed. It was so flattering to have the dashing healer to rescue me. He had done so, most of the time. He sang because of me? Wow! Why does everybody mention and recall how spectacular my fall was from the orange horse? Ahhhh! I got a text message from my Jupiter friend. She was going to come online today. Wonderful! A few days passed, and once more the arguing started. Lalang my brother came back, deflecting the problems. But he didn’t so much as glance at me.


	8. Welcome for Exotic Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In comes special Guest star Ilkar!! Only people who've covered James barclay will know who he is, bit of background. He's a very kind hearted Noble mage from Julatsa his college. And i was shattered that author unjustly killed him off, so I make him come to AU =D  
> He's my most beloved Elfx prince from the novels world and never will i forsake him. Now taking care of Fenris :DD

Ok most of our instructors were pale skinned, and blond haired with exotic colored eyes, with my tutor being the only dark elf. This term, we heard about a new guy! He was the hot topic of the grapevine in school. Rumored to be boyish and a high level mage. Abigail, Mira’s friend, guided us to the big hall. Julian joined us, he had some potential for this kind of thing. This was a casting session for the adults. We could watch too, but not interrupt. Fine by me. I didn’t want them to be mad at me for disrupting their spells.

The new man, in a brown-orange robe, was watching some mages practicing their spells. They were mostly dressed in plain white, or cream robes depending on which class of magic they were in. Some were men. Only a handful were women  
“Psst, how do you know he’s new?” I whispered.  
“Well generally he looks different.”  
He moved to the front row and spoke to some of them. Ah, the first point would be that he had much shorter black hair. It didn’t touch waist level unlike everyone of the elves here on campus. Dwarves also had long beardhair. I guessed he should be an elf, his features were delicate and he was quite slim. For a moment, the new mage faced us, searching for someone or something so I got a good view. He had pale skin too like Hallien but his eyes were not blue. Hazel- both brown and green mixed.  
I decided I liked him already. The elf smiled and started explaining something, producing a few shapes in the air. The others took the cue.  
“What’s his name?” Mira asked a new student, who liked to carry a file of names. He had a gift of remembrance, I think. This boy was the walking namebase. Running his finger through his file (compressed despite the amount of data hehe) he said, “Yep got it. Ilkar.”  
I rolled his name on my tongue. 

With Abi, we had a kind of observation and collection project about favorite instructors. For fun, they had also written some about Algrim. Only the good points I would point out. I wouldn’t compromise his trust. Automatically we would add interesting people to this database. 

Ilkar then disappeared into the crowd behind. The headmaster said some consultants were here this term to share their knowledge of magic.  
Applause broke out. When the name was called, the person would stand up and wave. I think there were about ten of them.  
“Ilkar is from a region between Vanaheim and Alfheim. He specializes in Elemental sorcery and wordcasting.”  
Aww I wanted to attend to see him! Surely I could go, after all Hallien allowed me to. Though I couldn’t proceed beyond holding the glowing orb stage. Then it was time for us to adjourn, for literature lessons. The dwarf Gilligan was so jolly. He was never surly unlike his other dwarf companions.  
“So what do you think of the role of patriarchy in this novel?” he boomed. I had not done much reading, was about people who kept going to war over small matters. I would much rather read about the legends of elves. Today I got called on. “Reslin, what do you think?”

Crap! Holy cow. “Er…”my mind was a zone out. Gilligan nodded, listening eagerly.  
I desperately flipped through the book. “Ah, the patriachs are male. So, they lead in times of stress. They’re very important.” He said it was excellent. I sighed and sat down. Jesse my regular seatmate pushed up her glasses. She had a note: I would have helped. Didn’t read?  
Jesse was new, and geeky. Although she had high IQ, she liked to go to class. More opinions were put on the board. Then we had to take down what and where to continue our homework. I wanted to think about Ilkar! 

For Algrim’s lessons there was no choice but to be alert about studying and stuff. He would just freeze you with a quiet tone if you didn’t. I had adapted to his style.  
With Gilligan I should try.. I got a D on the last one. Aw man. 

 

Got my chance to bump into the handsome mage later! I’d never forget that day. Near an auditorium, there was Ilkar seated panting, with laden luggage on the middle landing of a particularly long flight of steps. I walked by and he called breathlessly, “Excuse me.” He had a lovely accent.  
I stopped and pointed to myself. He nodded. “Where is the Eclisterias Dorm, hm number 17? I am confused.” The elf indeed had hazel gold eyes and he held the railing for support. I bounded up the steps to support him.  
He gave me the paper with the stuff. “You ok? I think this isn’t the place. Come with me. Didn’t someone direct you?” 

“Yes I believe someone did then he rushed off. Thank you.” Ilkar smiled. I fell in love and picked up his luggage. He was surprised but followed me. I read the signs, all we had to do was to keep left until the Azalia bushes were in sight. I pointed up the long stairway with the name of the place hanging on a sign. A long way up. He gasped. 

I wondered if he was unwell. Ilkar asked why there wasn’t any elevator up. hehe. 

“They’re still constructing them. I’ll carry this for you.” 

“There is no need to trouble yourself any further. I’m fine,” he told me. We had reached the floor at last. I didn’t really hear what he said, only focused on his face with the exotic green swirling in them. He was handsome even though covered by sweat. “May I know your name?”  
“Reslin.”  
The mage bowed to me. Then he located his house, and produced a key from a long necklace. Unlike us students, our keys were on short strings. The door was a very nice orange. Ilkar stepped in and turned on the light. 

“So where should I put your stuff?” I asked, holding his bag with one hand. His ears twitched. The elf took it from me and set it down near the sofa. Then he asked me the famous question why I didn’t feel fatigue despite running from place to place. 

“I’m not sure. Born like this. Algrim, my tutor finds it tiring to climb the stairs too.” Ilkar was checking where everything was placed. This dorm had stuff in standard brown or grey colors, small table with chairs in the centre, other openings to the rooms like kitchen and bed, tv set, computer and phoneline. “Hope you enjoy your stay here.” 

“Thank you. It’s not bad. I like the environment, just disoriented from arriving recently. The schedule was pushed forward.” He stifled a yawn and sank down. “I’ll see you soon. Tired.”  
I felt bad that I shouldn’t be imposing. So I bowed too and then left. Thus I was late for Algrim’s session next. I hoped he wouldn’t be angry. I had sent him a text: sorry helping friend go home. 

There was no answer. I knocked. Algrim looked up, evidently calm. Phew. He was poring over a chart of astronomy, spread it over the table. The sheet was so big it overlapped the edges. “Hi Reslin. It’s good how helpful you are,” he said, inviting me to sit down. 

“Oh. Sorry to be this late. I brought him to the Eclisterias area, quite far from here. He was lost.” I smiled. “You’re into star signs and planets now?” He wrote a few things down and rolled it up slowly.  
“Yes I think it’s relevant to the Realms and I found this detailed chart. That system of telling the characteristics like Scorpio and Sagittarius is slightly different. I can tell it’s no ordinary friend.”  
I cleared my throat and busied myself taking out my pencil case. Algrim must be laughing at me. He added in amusement, “I’m not angry. It’s fine, I won’t insist you tell me who it is, and that part is closed off to me. What do you want to do, Physics or chemistry? For chemistry you have the basic concepts. I have marked some of the homework.” 

I didn’t understand some parts of physics and it showed on what I did for homework. The time passed and when I wrote the last correction with a black pen, Algrim came back with snacks from Asgard and the special premium tea. “Thank you. I love food.” They were special kinds of savory biscuits in different assorted flavours. 

“Welcome. I know, it’s a good motivator. I can’t help being curious, your friend is a Caster? The newcomers will stay there.” His ears wiggled and I wanted to chuckle.  
Algrim’s voice was pleasant and excited. 

“Umhm. His name is Ilkar… I’m not sure if we’re friends yet. He was lost and very tired. The guides didn’t tell him properly how to go there. We.. talked. I found it easy to talk to him,” I confided. I was blushing hard but managed not to feel too hot.

The drow nodded, stirring his tea. “Well, you’ll be friends. Ilkar--- I heard the speech, he’s not the same as the elves here. Naturally he needs time to be accustomed to everything. Intending to visit him everyday?”

“Er, no no. I can’t impose on him. I won’t neglect the academic part,” I hurriedly reassured, uncertain of Algrim’s point. Did he mean it indirectly that I must not be distracted by the new mage or he was being friendly? “Mages of different realms can get along can’t they?” Since Ilkar did not have the blondness of the resident elves, he could identify with the dark elf.  
“Yes we have to. I hope I will have an opportunity to speak with Ilkar. Did he seem very young?” 

“Yea. All of you are. I know that you’re not that naïve though,” I said. Algrim smiled, some of his teeth showing. He gestured for me to take more. I felt full. “Like, even with unwrinkled skin, elves can be hundreds of years. I’m certain Ilkar is young though.”

“I see. I don’t mind your- enthusiasm for welcoming, but try not to overstress him. The mana supply won’t be the same as the ones we’re used to, and will need weeks to adjust to the air and environment. Perhaps he was exhausted from that. If he needs assistance, I do not mind offering as well.”  
Being weakened by Alfheim was a foreign concept to me- how can new magical people cope? I would be careful to notice if anybody got weary and help them. It cheered me up- Ilkar will get a support network!  
“I can be… amiable if I want. No confidence in me?” Algrim mused.

I shook my head. “No I am confident. May I.. give you a hug?” He softly and shyly agreed and I hugged him briefly. Algrim tried not to stiffen, though he was not exactly open to such an intimate touch. He sighed in bliss. Then we discussed about the letters. We could continue to write letters even though we saw each other almost everyday. 

When I was rested, I was thinking of the laboratory sessions. I had seen the more reactive metals with water. “There’s sparking and smoke too. Some have fire! Kaboom!” I told him.  
“Calm down. You like this- blowing up explosions?”

“Yea when I’m not inside.” It would be great if we could watch the videos of them, we students wouldn’t mind helping in terms of technology presentations. He said more instructors would attend the labs, but it didn’t mean I should slack. I looked up at him addressing me by both names. “If I am not wrong, some healer mages will drop in to supervise.” 

I solemnly gave my vow to be good and attentive. Algrim smiled. In private sessions, my tutor would run through the areas I wasn’t clear on, re-explain and elaborate in another way. In the public class, lessons were structured by chapter, not jump from area to area. Indeed big lecture room type lessons were harder to pay attention to. The reference materials here are printed for us or we have to print them on our own. For some teachers, like Hallien, they didn’t need notes. 

Someone called Kassie attended the magic sessions. They focused more on ability and theory would come in later. “So, haha is the new guy whose name I forget… in there?” Mira asked slyly.  
We would take turns to imagine someone being close to him. “Ilkar,” I slotted in. we laughed. “He has a special accent.” 

“Lucky gal!”  
Hallien the friendly magician met us for lunch. He had promised me the other day. Our first question to him was, did he meet Ilkar yet? He smiled knowingly.  
“Yes. Don’t get too thrilled, swallow carefully. Hello Mirabel, my first time meeting you.”  
Mira introduced herself steadily. I gazed around the crowds dreaming. Birds chirped gaily. Hallien continued when we were halfway through ice cream. “We gave all the consultants a tour of the place and encouraged them to talk. Ilkar smiles, not speaking much. I stayed with him longer. Suppose he will open up as we go along. Hopefully they will stay longer than a term.”

I understood. “Maybe because of the difference in realm? Newcomers feel weary.”

The doctor rubbed his chin. “Ah yes I ought to give him a checkup, now you mention it. Indeed to adjust to the levels of aura and energy fields takes quite a while. We’re born here, accustomed to the air quality. Some students also felt weak initially.”


	9. Julatsa Lore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jan ’13: bonus scene of extra lunch-hour previously omitted

 

The lesson about Julatsan lore began soon, at ten a.m! The venue was on the west wing, a big lecture hall. Normally our classes weren’t so early. I had planned to stroll there. But my alarm screwed up. must make a note to ask for a new one! Elves liked to sleep in. I got there in time. Ilkar had not begun teaching yet. Humans were setting up equipment and tweaking the sounds, testing. The table had books and some vials, bottles. Wow! Most of the students were guys. I sat in the last row. I knew nothing.

 

‘Hey!” Julian called me. He had a new friend Brian with him. “Why? You don’t have skill.” I scowled. So what!  

 

Ilkar started speaking. He had come out from behind the screen. The elf looked quite petite and small among the crowds. Today the elf wore a modern shift with black and white patterns. We call it modern as long as the robes don’t touch the floor.

“Good morning all. Ah what a huge intake. I am quite astonished.” His voice was quite soft. The partial silence helped. He cleared his throat and asked the humans in front a question.. They fixed another device. It looked weird but should be a kind of amplifier.

 

“Now can you hear me from the back?” he spoke into the piece. We said yup. He tapped and turned the knob to adjust. It was said that this new mage steered clear of noisy gatherings, but other than his soft voice, he seemed quite happy to see us.

 

“I’m quite new here.  Still need to find out how things work and the layout. Processes are done by technology here, which I’m not familiar with. I will appreciate your help. I am basically going to discuss some theories I specialize in, then some demonstrations.” He wrote on the board in point form. Such neat writing! Another good point! Since I didn’t need to take this module, I satisfied my time sketching him. He was so nice and honest about himself.

 

The rest of it, I didn’t understand much. Hallien often had anecdotes about life. Ilkar had a different style, he was quite serious, yet passionate. Also he would smile when people asked him questions. Judging from the scale, Ilkar was between Algrim and Hallien. Awesome! I drew little love hearts.

The person beside me chuckled. I glared. “Hey chill Res.”

The guy probably crushed on me, his face reddened. I shrugged. Then the light went off. Huh?

The mage made some kind of lights fly, his hands cupped upwards and raised. “Word incantation, by thinking of how to picture the spell and then casting. I won’t be doing any explosions. This is called Flaresignal.”

We laughed. Someone asked. Ilkar listened, replying, “Not really, it doesn’t have to be two words. Normally they are. May I know your name? Want to get acquainted… I see good point Brendan.”

 

He told us there would be no need to worry about marks and stuff. The process was more important and he would like active participation. “I don’t know if I can do that, make colorful presentations? My college is called Julatsa, they introduced it as my country but it isn’t. I live in Balaia and Calaius, two different lands. Calaius is where I was born. Will you get bored if I talk about myself?” He chuckled.

 

Then he drew two shapes to represent the countries. He mostly lived in the C place then he went to B and met more humans. Why did he come here, because he was invited to by some friends to provide support in this department. Some of the female elves were going on leave for their babies and so on. I hadn’t noticed that. I hoped Ilkar would like it and want to stay longer. To a query of how he was adapting- “Hm I can’t rush too much or I get tired, the air is different here.”

Hours flew by. Soon people were filing out, a number of guys wanted to talk more to him. I waited impatiently. Er, but what am I gonna ask? Julian raised his brow at me. Never mind, just talk in general. I urged myself. Ilkar was seated, humming softly. He seemed even more pallid in this light, his dark short hair providing contrast.

Finally it was my turn to talk to Ilkar! Yay!

 

One of the assistants said, “Um it’s the end of the lesson. Do go back.”

I showed the guy my finger under the desk. The small boy opened his mouth to protest.

The elf looked up. I squeaked, “Hi.”

 

He smiled. “It’s all right Johnathan. I know you, Reslin. Correct?” I nodded.

“You don’t understand what I said just now? Which section?” Ilkar invited me to sit down too beside him. There was a spare chair. The assistants began switching off the machines.

 

“No, I don’t take this. I just wanted to- um see you again. How are you coping?”

 

“Oh wow you wanted to come. I’m flattered… let’s see I can’t remember which place is what yet. They gave me a device but I don’t know how to use it. I prefer asking people. Do you know?” He took out a compass with the buttons. It was called the Asgardian compass, for us to navigate with. Most of us had mustered it without the manual.

 

Ilkar’s eyes looked green now and he opened them wide innocently. I showed him how to use it. “Thanks. Would you mind walking with me later?”

My mind went on overload. I agreed and wished I could hug him. I held back or I might hurt him from my strength hehe. “Um all the elves there, your home, have black hair? Or brown? What about blond?”

 

“Yes, most of them are. I’ve only seen two or three with pale hair. Wait, I need to see something.” He flipped open a book and checked the schedule. “I’m free until the evening. So, what kind of art do you have?”

 

Did he mean my sketchbook? I almost took it out and remembered crap it was my drawing! No no. “Um, magic? I don’t have any. My tutor says it’s Negation.”

 

He touched my hand. His skin felt cool. “But you don’t affect my mana at all. Strange.”

 

“Yea. Usually people will get annoyed or yell. When I walk across the place, to see something, their spells would just stop. I do feel sorry for them. Why did they insist on driving me away?”

Ilkar nodded. “I’m sorry about that. I request for more time after the lessons. My concentration of energy is scattered.”

I frowned. “Oh no then you are feeling sick? Need a healer?” He said he was fine, not about to collapse. I heaved a relieved sigh. It actually meant like what newcomers experienced, the way they used magic had to be conserved and in careful amounts.

 

When outside, I showed Ilkar around.  (I was free the whole day, bliss!) At the same time, I noted where lab sessions would be conducted.

He lingered to watch students with archery and training. I said, “You can do that too?”

 

He laughed. “Nah I’m mostly a Caster, a bit of sword but I certainly can’t aim properly with a bow. This is nice, let’s watch them a while. I haven’t seen a peaceful match without a war before.” We went up the gallery overseeing the archers to view them. Ilkar expressed that he was quite keen to meet Algrim. “When is his freetime? He is a dark elf, how rare.”

 

I checked my watch. “Ahh he only wakes much later, in two hours. Actually I’m surprised the lesson was so early. But worth it,” I commented.

 

Ilkar smiled. “Yeah I am a day-person. Thank you so much, Reslin. You are welcome to approach me anytime!” He shook my hand.

 

“I- I like you so much! Oops.” I flushed. Calm descended on me as Ilkar touched my shoulder. He did understand.

“Everyone is so kind and peaceful here. I shouldn’t trouble you further. I see some people to discuss with now. See you again soon.” I walked him by vision to the crowd at the dining area, recognizing Kirin and Faradei among them. Great, they would look after him.

 

******

Algrim had just woken up. He sounded sleepy when I knocked. I sat down to wait. The drow took some time to come to the front.  I told him that Ilkar wanted to talk.

He beamed. “Did he settle down well? We can exchange pointers. Very handsome?” I did not answer, because of my astonishment. He chuckled, asked if I remembered the key thing about elves. I knew, should be the one about the youthfulness being deceiving and they were wiser than the appearance. Could he be envious of Ilkar?

 _No no   I am long  past  that emotion now. Every  caster  has  a different approach. “_ Being the only  person  representing my race,  I guess he would also be feeling odd for now.”   Algrim was making a pot of coffee. He told me there would be no need for rushing as we had covered extensively for five chapters the previous time. We simply chatted about hobbies and interesting things.

 

 

 

*******

Another time I saw them deep in a conversation, standing across with some space between them, at the eastern wing auditorium.  Algrim’s pale hair contrasted against his black robes. Why did he wear that? I guessed due to their phenomenal listening skills, they could easily get what the other was saying. Haha, people may wonder why I was that free to follow Ilkar around. No! I just happened to pass by. Ilkar gestured and put in a point, his lips moving. His short dark hair fluffed in the breeze, his clothing now a cream-colored short-sleeved modern one. This meant he used the belt, not a sash for his midsection.

Yea I was very close to them, hehe. Algrim’s ears pricked, longer than Ilkar and then he held out his hand, palm up. The fair elf peeked. Aww before I could really see what was being shown, they both turned their backs and went in the direction of the big office together. So touching!

 

Later I got a public lesson with Algrim. The two meanies had dropped most of his classes, occasionally we saw them at chemistry only. I wondered if they were still racist. Mira, Julian, Birdee and I remained together, four more new guys joining. Eight altogether, and as usual my tutor was serious and non joking. He didn’t give us sweets either. We were very busy doing equations and listening to explanations. This one was how to derive formulae.

“During the exam I will include the formula don’t worry. You only have to learn it in this lesson.” Phew! I knew nothing and dreamt. In maths, we were usually not called unless Algrim heard a cellphone ringing, or we had to do answers on the board. As agreed, Algrim didn’t probe my mind all the time. Then I heard my name called. Eh, we were given our tests back? Since when, I had not noticed. He smiled. “Reslin I’m glad you have improved.” Yea I had passed relatively well!  For the rest of the time, the four geniuses enthusiastically pepped questions. I could tell my teacher was leaping with sheer joy from the warm response of his subject, only he never did act the party guy. He went through some of the mistakes we made.

Afterwards Mira nudged me with her knowing smile. That reminded me I didn’t know what the two elves had shared on Algrim’s hand. But I felt too shy to ask. “They were speaking, but I couldn’t see what it was  clearly.”

  _Special Day, sometime during midday_

All the new teachers were invited for a feast as an ice breaker session. Curious, I went a little closer and initially I wanted to sample a bite of each food, until I caught sight of the cute elf! I opened my mouth to shout his name, then stopped myself. Poor guy’d be freaked out, he might not remember who I am amongst the crowds of us. Ilkar nodded, listening to some people chattering animatedly. Then someone blocked my view.

Hallien had informed us during his lesson, giving us a chance to socialize! He said they weren’t going to chase others away though it was mostly for adults. I was with a pair of girls, Anita and Jerina, also because we were doing a project together for Philosophy. Before they rescued me, I had wondered how to find a group among those who had cliqued. “Reslin, let’s get in there. Lotsa food,” Anita said, taking my arm. Jerina giggled. They were Asgardian, well known for tall stature, great strength and generous humour and voice. Hal came by at this moment and bowed slightly. “Good day ladies! How’s life?” His smile was just as radiant as the first day I saw him. I remember I had been absolutely smitten with him. We replied positively. “Wait, I see a new friend. He’s coming.” The jovial blond elf turned and waved bidding him over.

Blood rushed to my cheeks and ears. My friends were the first to ask his name and they did a mini-introduction. Yes it was him, today he seemed fresh and more energetic, in silver robes that matched his fair complexion. Hallien had moved slightly behind me, and Anita had vanished. Jerina winked.

“I think you’ve met her before, right?” the blond elf was speaking.

Ilkar smiled. He closed the distance. “Ah yes. Reslin what a coincidence. Are you hungry?”

“Yea a bit. Er… is it ok to?” I zeroed in on the food on his plate which was heaping.

“Sure you can share with me. People piled more and I can’t finish this.” Ilkar gestured to the desserts, snacks, and the fingerfoods. After standing a while, the mage suggested finding a place to sit. “I’m weary standing for so long.”

Hal said he’d join us later. I’m happy for a chance to get to know my idol, but I was at a loss for words. I waited if Ilkar would speak more, but he was content to nibble on some food and look at others. “Do you… like it here, Alfheim?” I found a neutral topic. My head was buzzing with other more nosy questions like what did he like to do, did he have kids. No I must dismiss those!

“Yes, I do. Hm, there’s a big variety of food. Back home, it was just seafood and vegetables. I like pastry,” Ilkar responded easily, not holding prolonged eye contact. My heart rate became manageable.

“Oh. Where’s the… country between Vanaheim and I forgot what they announced?”

He shrugged. “I don’t know why they said that. I’m from Earth, what they call as Midgard. Specifically Julatsa is my city. It seemed rude to interrupt when everyone was so happy talking about Vanaheim too. Oh didn’t you come for the first lesson?”

I nodded. “Very enriching, isn’t it another C country too? So you went to both places?”

“Born in Calaius, mostly I spent time in the B place where Julatsa is. Before coming here, I visited Calaius again. Clearer now?”We shared a smile and I took the last snack and popped into my mouth.

Ilkar asked where I was from. “Oh me, Galaxia it’s just beside earth. Quite near.” I shifted closer.

“What’s it like? Where I come from, if it rains a lot floods and is very cold. Otherwise it’s quite hot.”

“Galaxia is mostly hot, arid. We’re mostly strong, tough people. So I’m quite…brown. You’re.. nice to talk with.” My head got light when he looked startled. Felt a steady hand on my back. He had moved to support me.

“Reslin are you ill?”

“I… I am. Just forgot to breathe there… thanks. Algrim is my tutor, he met you before.”

“Yes, now I understand. I think we’re both the sole person of our clans to be here. Most look more like Hallien. Not bad. Sure you’re all right?” He frowned in concern.

It would have been bliss to continue leaning close to Ilkar, until I noticed the time on my watch! My recess was long over. “Crap! I’ve got to go. Nice to meet you, goodbye sir!”

 

At the end of the day, I was heading back to our dorms when the dark-hair elf happened to walk my path too. Every consultant wore a pendant with a light and judging from their concentration it was a briefing. Ilkar and another elf were pressing their pendants which flickered. I stopped at the sound of my name. “Hello. You dropped this, glad I can see you.” Reaching into a pocket, the elf opened his hand to hand me a keytag. Mine! I hadn’t even noticed, how careless of me.

“Um, thank you! I didn’t notice it.” _My inner self chided- how can I be so careless, what if someone else had picked up my stuff, and he might actually be vexed with me._ I liked the feel of his gentle fingers as we touched. “Sorry to trouble you.”

“Welcome. You’ve been helpful before. I’m done here, let’s walk together. Where do you live?” Ilkar watched his footing as we strolled along the garden path. This was one of the most beautiful natural gardens on campus.

“It’s just ten more minutes, over there. Ardea-lane. What’s that?” I pointed to his long chain.

“I think it is some kind of device, can turn on and off. Technology is new to me, I may take time to learn. Young people will be sure to know more eh?” Ilkar said, fingering the tube like device. I had thought it was the multipurpose compass which we all knew how to use. Politely he enquired if I enjoyed my time here. “How are classes, manageable? What do you take?”

“I’m fine. Most teachers have a normal pace, I’m doing Science, basic maths, philosophy and literature. Actually I want to learn magic but I don’t have it. Did Algrim say?”

“Hm not that you have an absence but rather, it seems to cancel out spells. But did not affect me that day. We really seem to cross paths frequently. Quite funny.” He laughed softly. _He’s so humble and kind._ Ilkar wanted to walk with me until I reached my dorms.

I shook his hand. “Thank you again. Algrim lives upstairs right at the top floor.”

He stifled a yawn. “Fine, I’ll come by another night, sleepy.”

“I’m sorry! Shouldn’t have taken up your time, Sir. Will you be alright?” Worried he might be lost, I escorted him to the main path and we clarified the route back to his home together. Before he turned his back, I heard him admit how embarrassed he felt not to be good with direction. My admiration did not dim.

 

Occasionally I showed up for Ilkar’s lectures, when I had free period, and took notes. It was my ardent hope he noticed me amongst the crowds. It’s wishful, the elf has so many people to talk to, he’d forget.

 Would it be ok to ask him for his phone number?

“Hello there.” A shadow over my book.

I gasped, just as I had been thinking here he had materialized in front of me. We were at the big library I had gotten lost at on my first day looking for Svartálfarheim.

“Ilkar!” I replied trying not to have a high pitched tone. I invited him to sit beside me, screw the research assignment. “What a coincidence.”

He chuckled. “Hm yeah. You can go back to your work, Reslin. I am looking for information.” I dismissed my homework, had weeks to complete it, not wanting to read up on dead historians.

“Are you attached?” I ventured when he flipped to a page with a female on it.

Ilkar considered this. “Yes, though we are very far apart now. I try not to get involved that way or Ren would probably shoot me.” Oh, how fierce that woman fatale sounded.

“Er with a gun?” 

“No where I come from, people use medieval weapons. Sorry if I gave you that impression. We can be good friends. I appreciate it,” he answered politely. The topic was about how females would use their virginity to cast. Ilkar skipped it.

 

“Me too. We all love handsome guys. Charisma, that’s what you have!” Other girls were gawking at Ilkar. He nodded to them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

“I do have charisma? That’s a first. I tend to be sarcastic,” Ilkar candidly replied. He peeped at what I was doing, on the dead historians. “What are you looking for, Reslin?”

 

I sighed. “Got to write a paper about some dead man. He can’t be a mage, has to be someone who did sciences. And we can’t go online to cut and paste either. Oh online means the internet. ”

Ilkar nodded. He gestured to the computer terminals and I said yep that’s what I meant. I didn’t intend to cut and paste either- I just wanted the stimulation of typing in search and looking with pictures. The deadline would be next week and the teacher was Very  ultra strict, called Jeriel. She had the style of barking our names. Ouch! None of us wanted the humiliation of being the target. Why didn’t lenient people teach us history?

 

“What about him?” he pointed to a black and white photograph of a guy called Herrin. “It says here he is someone who invented the light of the nine realms and came up with the system.”

I read more. “Ah. Yea thank you. Really you are sarcastic? Please don’t be.” I smiled.

 

He chuckled. “My friends think so. I’d always crack that kind of wise joke. Sometimes people get offended, I realize. Not with students. Fine, let’s focus on work now.” I tried to focus on mine, managed to write down some key points. The elf took down everything he was reading in a smooth calligraphy.

Even with book reference, it was best not to plagiarize. Then I remembered about Algrim and him together.

“Ilkar? I’m glad Algrim and you are being friendly. What did he show you?” I whispered.

 

He smiled and raised a slim brow. “I thought I felt someone watching us. Didn’t he let you know? Nothing magical really.”

 

I shook my head. “Er he would say I shouldn’t poke my nose into other people’s business. I’m more comfortable with his style now… and he is still quite strict. Oh. That’s ok then.”

 

“Some kind of rare plant. He recommends this herbal tea to ease the adjustment to Alfheim air,” Ilkar replied. “Don’t worry, I’m glad you came by that day. Or I’d be still lost. I like talking with him.”

 

“Great. Me too. I was happy to help. I can come by when I’m free?” I almost hit my head against the table. He had a girlfriend! Gah, how could I?

 

He chuckled. It made me flush. The best would be if he would give me permission to visit him at home. Ilkar put the last dot on the sentence. “No problem. Don’t skip class though. Ah I see, you wish to visit me? Maybe not this week, it’s still quite messy in my place. I’ll see how it goes.”

We had both finished what we came to find. Ilkar noticed he had to go to another place and so did I. He waited patiently until I was ready. “Alright. I believe we’ll see each other soon.”

 

“Ok! Thank you,” Maybe Ilkar had some Empathy, he could read my mind.

 

*******

 

   

Algrim teased me about my crush on the new mage indirectly. It was so funny, that he no longer seemed morose about his past. He spoke less about his realm in our letters.

 Today was questioning-session, so I brought out the history paper. “Can you help me? Is this an ok person to write 1000 words about?” I sighed.

 

He nodded and browsed. His pale locks seemed to have grown longer and tickled my face. I shifted a bit. Well Drizzt would look like that except for the eyes and the warrior bulk. Algrim was not bulky, but had an overall dancer’s form. Before I came in, I noticed he had the medicine container open on another small table to the side. “Yes it’s all right. Remember to rephrase it. History is not my best area though. ”

 

“Why? Can tell me?” I chuckled.

 

Algrim smiled. “Not going to let you laugh at me.” Then he pressed his chest and closed his eyes. I retrieved the medicine container, closing it properly. He accepted the medicine and swallowed down with water.

“Are you ill again? Shall I call…”

 

“No need. I’m better. Maybe I didn’t have enough sleep.” The dark elf carefully closed the lid, massaging his chest. I waited.

I said I would try to be good and he should take a nap. “First, I want to show you something. I’m glad you have improved in the test. Not sure what kind of gift you like. I heard about the tradition of gifts for Christmas I believe?” Algrim slid open a drawer I had not noticed and took out something.

 

“Oh no no you don’t have to give me a gift. I…” I waved my hands. In our practice, I couldn’t possibly accept an expensive gift.

His golden eyes softened. “Don’t be shy. I couldn’t decide, when I went to the Square bazaar, so I bought these. Hope you like something, Andriel.” He placed it on the table, facing the open side to me. My mouth fell open, all sort of gleaming gold, crystalline brooches, earrings with beautiful dangling designs and necklaces laid out.

“Ah, I’ve always been taught that, I can’t take a free gift.”

 

“No it is not free. I want to give you encouragement.” He insisted.

 

No man had ever given me a present! Hesitantly I fondled a pair of long chain earrings, swallows at the end. And there was a very simple pendant of a heart with a key. “What do you like? I have to buy something back too, which is what Christmas is about. Spreading love and joy to everyone!” I replied, grinning.

 

His ears pricked. “I don’t know. I haven’t considered what I like, other than food. Hm that’s nice. The festival has another name here.” 

I immediately wished to buy gifts for Kruz, Mira, Ilkar, Hallien! My mum had sent me a cheque so I had some money. Since we already had a vacation, there would be lessons but free and easy time. No tests, only small assignments. Cool! “Alright. That’ll be noted. What do you like to eat?” Algrim took out a recipe book and showed me.

 

Mira, Ginger and Candice asked me to go shopping this weekend. I wore my new jewellery. They were astonished. “Your folks give presents? Or is there someone we don’t know of?”

I laughed. “Nah. I… my friend gave to me.” Algrim had requested not to be mentioned, because he had to be impartial to all people. The other reason could be his shyness too. After we checked the recipes, he had mentioned he had no expectations of presents in return. Haha.  I thought of ideal presents. Mira liked handbags, the rest weren’t so close, maybe small gifts for them.

Hallien would be sure to give something. He liked cute gadget things… I studied the small ornaments shop, similar to what the elf had asked us to take. Kruz my fellow animal-lover? A woodcarving toolbox! I asked them where the shop would be.

I bought cute ornaments for Hallien first. For the girls I made a note to come back so the surprise wouldn’t be spoilt. _Ilkar likes  books,  knowledge. Hmm_ what kind of fiction or non fiction did he enjoy? Or simply literature?

 Mira pointed out a new comic. It was about vampires. Yuck, I had enough of those, and here on Alfheim they also sold it. I myself enjoyed the high fantasy, about mages, heroes, villains but not the sizzling sex. Normally I quenched this urge at the Fiction Archives, a basement level hangout for us teenagers.

 

 

Should I be direct? Thinking back to our conversations, the new elf had a modern way of perception. Too bad I didn’t have his phone number, I felt less tongue tied not looking into his lovely eyes! How about email? I met one of the guys Brendan. He looked through a pile of notes. Yes there was a phone number given! Scrolling down, the email address portion had brackets (better to call and talk to me directly).

 “Yup that’s what he told us today. He’s not into comps. So cute eh?” the boy commented.

 

I stored that in my phone. When would it be alright to call? I decided to, when I was sitting by the big pond. The ringing tone started. As I was going to hang up, a click sound and Ilkar’s voice, muffled through the phone, “Hello?”

 

“Hi! Um. Is it ok to talk now?”

 

“May I know who you are? I am in the middle of… things actually,” the elf replied politely but almost impatient.

“Sorry. It’s me Reslin. I’ll call you back?”

A long pause. But he didn’t hang up. “Reslin… um, ah yes yes, I remember you. Better to call back in, let’s say, an hour? Damn, have to go! Bye.” I blinked, imagining some kind of household disaster with the mage. Oh he might be cooking or clearing something. Brendan asked me what happened. He had stood there? Man!I handed him back his paper.

 

This time I gave more than an hour before a text message. I wrote how sorry I was for interrupting. **What do u like? It’s almost the time for giving gifts this season and I was thinking of u.**

Hm should be okay. I hit send. Judging from what he had written I doubted he knew how to respond by any text. I took a stroll around the pond watching the ducks waddling and then smiled seeing the pegasi landing. I noticed the orange Pegasus landing. I waved to a friend I saw. Faradei called me. I noticed his green breeches and the bow he carried. “Hello. Let’s see, I forgot who you are. Gabrielle, or Evelyn? Hazel?”

I grinned. Faradei smiled, rubbing his chin. “Nope. Reslin. I don’t have any powers, once I brought Algrim here.”

“Oh yes. Come to see the horses?” the nature guy walked along beside me while we surveyed the wildlife.

“Not actually my plan for the day why not? Say is it common for elves not to like tech?” Faradei laughed heartily. I smiled.

“I do not mean to laugh at you. It is not common indeed. You mean some elves in general or all of us? Dangerous hint,” he joked, green eyes twinkling.

“Er I mean some. Like… the new consultants. I like this guy.” But I didn’t want to reveal his name. The ranger elf nodded in understanding. “I don’t know if he would.. um see what I sent. He was busy.”

Faradei said he was always forgetful. Best to do face to face. I told him about surprises. “Ah then it’s less tricky. A call will be good. I’m sure your crush will respond… I should guess the dark hair Julatsan eh?”

How did he know? Faradei laughed again. Most girls asked him about the mage. I felt a little worried. No wonder Ilkar sounded harried. “How do you find him, Faradei?”

“So far I haven’t spoken to him for more than an hour. Ilkar is sincere, thoughtful and surprising at times. He is not as… proud as the other mages from the bigger realms. They all need time to adjust.” I whistled to Jojo who circled us and then getting our scent she waited for a cuddle. Faradei talked to her indulgently.

 

Now would be enough time. I redialed Ilkar’s number. I waited with bated breath. This time the mage came quickly. To his quiet greeting of ‘evening’ I said, “Hi is this a good time to chat now? Did you get my text?”

Then I almost wanted to knock myself out for the rush of words as if I wanted to grab him. Ilkar responded in his usual tone, “Yes better now. I think I received it, the envelope thing? Something about gifts?”

“Yea. What do you like?”

 

“It’s fine, I hardly know anyone. Thank you, but there is no need.”

Oh. I suggested the books I had seen. “I notice you like to read a lot. Because I’m looking out for stuff at the same time. No trouble. You don’t have to answer me now.”

I looked at my fingers.

 

“Okay.” Ilkar paused, then added, “I do like reading and dreaming, casting. Haha that’s about it. Where did you get my number?”

I flushed. Oh dear I must seem abrupt and rude. “Not that I mind. I wasn’t expecting any ringing and got startled.”

“I’m sorry. From a worksheet. What happened?” I listened.

“I had just spilled something, someone came with a delivery, tripped over some piles of things. Quite busy at home.” Ilkar doing all that! Wow! I shook my head in awe.

 “Aww that’s a lot. Settled now?”

“Yea thankfully. Is there anything else?” he seemed about to hang up.

“Not really. Someone’s coming?”

“Hm no don’t think so. Never mind, finally I can enjoy peace and quiet.” Ilkar sighed happily. I smiled, how cute he was, I could imagine him leaning back with a soft cushion.

“So it seems we do happen by each other a lot? I didn’t expect this much of concern.”

 

I laughed. Ilkar said he wanted to sleep soon. We said goodbye.

*******

 

Hallien thought it’d be an excellent idea to celebrate the season with housewarming and a concert. Once more he wanted Algrim to take part too. The dark elf sighed and shook his head. I giggled. His student was Gabrielle an exotic looking half-lion girl. She purred when she spoke and had come with Hallien to be more social. I liked her tawny color and voice.

“This is a real unique place elves and all,” she said huskily. I agreed.

Hallien checked the map and decided to go to the mage quarters too. He didn’t live there, instead he lived in the medical unit downstairs. He bade me to come along. Each house we went to, Hallien gave the invitations and hugged the mages even if some of them looked startled. He was not bothered at all. A few consultants lived together, two to one house. I guess they felt lonely. The last people here were Junos, a white door and beside his, Ilkar. “Which one first?” the healer asked us. Gabrielle waved her tail and pointed to the brown door. Ah!

Hallien beamed and knocked. The lion girl was in front, when the fair elf opened the door he smiled but seemed taken aback. He stepped back ears moving. “Hi! We’re having a concert and some kind of party for the 30th! The central hall over there, Ilkar.” The healer told him, touching him and pointing out the place.

“Ahhh alright. Thanks.” Today he was wearing a deep green vest and trousers without a sash, barefoot. He shook hands with Gabrielle and then noticed me. I grinned. Ilkar smiled. The two said they needed to give more leaflets to others, except I knew it was only Junos. They were giving me a chance.

“Well, hi again. That’s my friend. Hallien is very nice eh?” I began.

Ilkar opened his door wider. “True. You can come in today, Reslin. I managed to tidy everything.” Hesitantly I stepped in after my new friend, who walked inside. He asked me what drink I would like, warm or cold. The stuff were brown still, but now on the walls hung some small paintings.

“I like cold juices like iced tea or coke. What do you have?” I asked, sitting down. My voice need not be so loud, elven fine hearing. He came back and held up a bottle labeled Churien.

He read the label,“Says it’s chilled juice.” I nodded ok and looked around. The paintings were probably from his homeland, nature and skies. One was a picture of a woman, with dark hair. Ah I knew who that was. Many books were stacked on the mantelpiece table, as well as on a desk to the right side. The luggage bag I had helped to carry was stuffed behind the couch. Some music was playing softly. Varied colors of robes mostly in green and blue draped over the chairs. I had chosen to sit where there were no clothing and belongings.

 

I only knew he came back by the clink of the glass and spoon behind me. He served on a tray and sat gracefully on the armchair beside me. “The glass. Feel free to take some candies. Well what do you think?” Ilkar gestured to the overall surroundings.

“Er, fine. Very artistic. I can’t say it’s not nice,” I replied, sucking on a sweet.

 

The elf leaned back against the cushions. His frame seemed even smaller in his home. I felt a rush of tenderness surge within me and tried to push it back. “Rather untidy I know. That’s okay, I don’t mind frank comments. I’m not as sensitive as I look.”

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> too troublesome to login to FF net, actually i had drafted on paper more content but am now doing Dragon Age. still, Ilkar and Algrim are wonderful characters and not many fanfics of them so its' my little contribution. May fanfics always be alive so we can geek out together LOL ~ Note 2018


End file.
